Sirius Love
by V. L. Crawford
Summary: Non-canon story. Gay Marriage, parental punishments, maybe some dominate punishments, bashing of characters from both stories, cursing. Possible love scenes between two men. No Hogwarts. Harry will not act as canon portrays. More of summary in first chapter. Rated M Sirius Black/Tony Stark couple. If any of this offends please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that world. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I do not own anything to do with Ironman and the Avengers. That honor belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I have just decided to create my own little Universe mixing these two worlds.**

**Just so you know I have moved everything from Harry Potter up 20 years. Where Harry was born July 31, 1980 in this story it is July 31, 2000. Instead of 1991 the story takes place starting 2011. As for the Avengers it will be after the movie, but I will have that invasion have happened in 2010, and they will already know Phil Coulson is alive.**

**Warnings: This will have gay marriage and maybe even sex scenes, Parental punishments and okay people maybe a little kinky dominant punishment for a submissive husband. Harry will act younger than his age a lot of times, as he is more affected by his time with the Dursleys in this story. Sirius will also be more affected and treat him younger, as he actually finds him in the cupboard. There will be cursing as well. Rated M so if any of the above offends, please don't read. Oh I don't like Pepper Potts so she will be bashed. Dumbledore and Wizarding Britain will also be bashed. I love reviews but I hate flames, but I have decided to use any flames to make s'mores.**

**Chapter 1 Hope at Last**

The young couple walking along the silent stretch of beach noticed a bedraggled dead looking dog wash in with the tide. The teenage girl held her hand to her mouth in horror.

"Is it dead?" She turned pleading eyes towards her boyfriend. "Why would a dog be in the ocean? Do you think it fell overboard?"

The young man's name was Matt. He looked at Anna before saying. "By looking at how thin he is I would say somebody tried to drown him. That dog should probably weigh at least twenty or more pounds than it does. You can see everyone of its ribs."

He tried to pull his girlfriend away from the dead dog, but she was having none of it. "Shouldn't we at least bury it?"

"Anna the dog could have diseases that are contagious on it for all we know. Let's just go and..." He stopped talking when he heard a soft whimper from the evidently not so dead dog.

"Oh my God it's still alive." Anna pulled free and ran to kneel at the dog's side. She noticed it was a boy, as she put a hand on the wet black head. "It's okay boy, we will help you."

"Anna." Matt snapped out exasperated.

"Don't 'Anna' me Matthew. We are helping this dog. The poor thing is starved and hurt." She was noticing that all of the animal's paws were bleeding. "Pick him up and you can take him home with you." She ordered.

"Me? Why can't he go with you?"

"Because you know very well that my mum hates animals. Plus you live alone so you will have some company." She glared at the man until he bent down and hefted the large dog in his arms. Well large in length anyway because he could tell just exactly how light this dog was. He would bet it was half the weight it should be at least.

"Fine you walk in front of me. Let's head to the truck."

A half an hour later Matt pulled up in front of his small three room cottage. He had dropped Anna off at her house, and now he was going to tend to a malnourished hurt dog. Carrying the emaciated animal inside he headed straight for the bathroom. He knew he should feed the dog at once, but the thing was so filthy a bath was the first step on the agenda. He placed the mutt on the floor, while he ran some warm bathwater. He grabbed his shampoo and even the bottle of conditioner his mother insisted on buying him, since he had shoulder length hair. He normally wouldn't think of using conditioner on a dog, but the matted tangles of hair convinced him he was less likely to be bitten, if they would come out easier.

He bathed the dog changing the water twice and using shampoo four times, before he was convinced that black he was looking at was the dog's true color. He used the whole bottle of conditioner on the dog. It was shocking to him that the dog just let him do what he wanted. When he picked the animal up and sat him on the bathmat before grabbing a towel, he could honestly say he was stunned to see the dog not even try to shake the water off of him. He bandaged the sore paws and gently lifted the now clean dog in his arms and headed for the kitchen.

He didn't know why, but he realized he had been talking to the dog the whole time. It was like he expected the thing to understand. "You're lucky my mum always brings me food over each night. She is afraid I can't feed myself. The thing is she brings enough for a family of four, so I always have great leftovers. Good thing too since I don't have any dog food."

He set a bowl of meat loaf on the floor along with a bowl of water. "I know you could probably eat at least three times that at the moment, but I'm afraid you might get sick if I feed you too much in one sitting. I will give you a little more before I go to bed. I need a shower now. You got me filthy while I cleaned you." He grinned at the dog who he could swear looked sheepishly at him. Shaking his head at his thinking, he again lifted the dog and carried him into the sitting room, where he laid it on the rug in front of the fireplace before starting a fire.

"Rest boy and I'll take you outside when I'm done cleaning up." He didn't notice the look the dog was giving him as he walked away, if he had he would have probably thought it had undertones of gratitude in it.

The young man walked off to the shower leaving the dog lying on that comfortable rug in front of the blazing fire. The dog didn't take his eyes off the man's back until he was out of sight. He then closed his eyes and let himself sleep. Sleep that was filled with dreams, these dreams weren't what many would expect a dog to have.

These dreams were centered, around a man with wavy black hair. The man was quite handsome in the dream and in his early twenties. He was talking to another handsome black haired man around his age. They were actually arguing.

"_You can't go to America. I don't care what Stane wants. I can't leave now with the war on and the Potters in danger. For the love of Merlin, Tony please, think about this from my point of view." The dreaming man said._

"_Come on Sirius be reasonable. Obadiah says I am needed for at least a week. He says only I can handle the problem." Tony pleaded with the other man._

"_Damn it I can order you not to go. You know you can't refuse my order with the bond." Sirius was frustrated._

"_I know you could, but you won't. You love me too much to want me to be in constant pain while I'm away." He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist._

"_Tony, you are my husband, my submissive husband. You are supposed to want to be with me. And how will we be able to explain to the pup why you are gone for so long? You know he loves you as much as he does the rest of us. He hates it when you or I aren't around. Our puppy likes having four parents." Sirius had his own arms wrapped around his husband. He knew in his heart he was going to let him go, but he had a bad feeling about it. He didn't trust Obadiah Stane as far as he could throw Hagrid without magic._

"_I know Lover, but I have obligations to the people that work for my company too. At least that is what Obadiah keeps telling me." He kissed the slightly younger man's chin, before he started nibbling on his lips._

"_I don't trust that man." He gave a growl._

"_I know you don't and I can't understand why, but I will be back before you know it." He finally initiated a passionate kiss only to have his husband take control._

The dog dreamed on through the night. The next day when the young man went off to work strange things happened. The dog watched the truck back out of the driveway from the window. He waited for fifteen minutes before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

The dog then began to change. Where once a black super thin dog stood was now a man of skin and bones. He had long matted hair and beard. He actually flinched when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He took off the rag of a robe he was wearing and turned on the shower. He grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer and hacked off his hair, until it was just past his shoulders. He also used the scissors to cut most of the chest length beard away. He knew he would do a better job as soon as he showered, but what was the point of trying to wash all that extra hair.

He climbed into the tub/shower and felt the warm water hit his skin. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair three times, before he started to wash his body. He stayed in the shower until all of the hot water was gone. It had been almost ten years since he was clean, and he couldn't help making sure his body was a clean as it could be. Drying himself off he then stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, as he began to brush his hair out. It took almost forty-five minutes, but he finally saw his hair lying in soft waves. He took the scissors to his hair again, and before long the ends were just resting on his shoulders. It wasn't a bad job for doing it himself. He trimmed and shaved his face, until he had a moustache and small beard.

He looked through the drawers and found a toothbrush that was still in the package. He spent ten minutes brushing his teeth. It been so long since he had the chance, and he hated the way his mouth had felt. He noticed that he was spitting out blood, and he figured it was because his gums had become sensitive from not being brushed in so long. Standing back he looked at his reflection. He was still too thin and pale looking, but he didn't look too bad for a man who had spent the last ten years in place that was hell on earth.

He grabbed up his old clothes with all of the hair he had cut off in it and left the bathroom while just wearing the towel. He laid the bundle on the floor, before going through the man's drawers and finding a pair of underpants and socks. The closet provided a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He donned the clothes then looked in the closet again and found a pair of old trainers that thankfully fit him quite well. The clothes of course were loose on him since he was skeletal thin, but he was just happy to finally be clean he wasn't complaining.

He threw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper before heading to the kitchen, where he found a bag to put his dirty clothes and hair in. He then buried it in the bottom of a bag of trash sitting by the back door. He ate some of the stew that was in the refrigerator, washed his dishes and put them away before heading to the sitting room. That was when he saw the telephone sitting there. This man may have grown up in a world without telephones, but one of his best friends was a muggleborn and his husband was a muggle.

Happiness blossomed in him, as he hurriedly picked up the phone and dialed a number he would never forget. It took awhile for the connection to get through, since it was an international call. A smile came on his face when he heard the words, "Stark Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Tony please."

"I'm sorry Sir, but who may I say is calling?" The woman's voice came back.

"Tell him Sirius is calling?"

"Sir I don't think that is a funny joke. Mr. Stark is a busy man and is not available for people playing on the phone," was the snide comment.

"What?" But it was too late the woman had already hung up the phone. What the Bloody Hell was that woman's problem? He redialed the number wondering who the woman was, since he knew that was Tony's private line. To his dismay the same woman answered again.

"Hello Stark Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"You cannot hang up on me again for one thing. And the other you can let me speak to Tony Stark." He growled out almost sounding like the dog he had been before.

"Sir, I told you Mr. Stark is a busy man and does not have time for your nonsense."

"Lady, if you don't let me talk to Tony now, I promise I will make sure your arse is fired." He snapped.

"I don't think you realize who you are talking to. I am Mr. Stark's personal assistant, so you don't frighten me." She hung up again.

Growling and snarling he dialed the operator this time and asked for a person to person collect call for Tony Stark from Sirius Black. When the phone was picked up he heard the same woman talking to the operator. She was trying to not accept, but Sirius asked the operator to demand to have Mr. Stark to answer.

**In Stark Tower in New York **

Tony along with his friends and fellow Avengers walked into the main room of the penthouse. They saw Pepper Potts on the phone. Tony walked over to her, so he could kiss her hello. But before he could Jarvis the AI he had created spoke up.

"Sir, that phone call is for you. I believe no matter what Miss Potts may think that you will want to take it."

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked. Pepper usually had good judgment on things like this.

Pepper looked pissed that Jarvis had said anything. She did not want Tony talking to the rude man on the phone. "Jarvis, I don't think that is necessary."

"Sir, the call is a person to person collect call from a Sirius Black."

Tony's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief, but he lunged at Pepper to grab the phone from her. He put it to his ear just to hear a dial tone. He turned with a glare that she had never seen on the man's face before, and he snapped at her. "Why didn't you tell me that I was wanted on the phone? Why didn't you accept it?"

"Sir, that was the third call. The first two came through, but she refused to let you talk to him. She hung up each time."

Pepper Potts could not believe the way Jarvis was acting. She had always liked the AI and thought he had liked her too, well as much as an AI can like somebody. Why was he acting this way? Did he have a virus? What she did not know was that Jarvis knew exactly who Sirius Black was, and the pain his disappearance had caused his creator.

"How could you do that?" He demanded looking like he wanted to hit his lover.

Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were all looking at the man with gaping mouths. They had never seen so much emotion on Tony Stark's face. He was enraged, but at the same time looked like he wanted to cry.

"Jarvis, can you call the number back?" He pleaded but before he could be answered the phone rang again.

Pepper answered at once. "Hello Stark Enterprises, how may I help you?" What she didn't know was that Jarvis made the conservation come over the speaker this time.

"Look you Bloody Bint, you hang up on me one more time I swear I will make your life hell on earth. Now let me talk to Tony Stark immediately." The furious man's voice shouted.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" She demanded angrily.

"I'll tell you who I am you stupid idiotic piece of shite. I'm his husband now put him on." He snarled.

Everyone in the room acted as if they had just been electrocuted. And the tone of Tony's voice made them gawp at him even more.

"Siri? Is that really you?" A trembling voiced Tony answered.

"Tony, oh thank Merlin, Baby. I never thought I would hear your voice again." The complete change of tone and attitude was just making the other inhabitants of the room unable to get over their shocked feelings.

"Where have you been Sirius Orion Black? I thought you were dead." Tony demanded even through his trembling voice.

"There were many times I wished I was Love. I've been in Azkaban."

Tony literally fell down on the floor at those words. "NO! Why?"

"Pettigrew." Sirius growled. "He betrayed James and Lily. He got them killed and then framed me for it and killing him and twelve muggles. They didn't give me a trial Love. They just threw me in Azkaban."

"What? Why didn't Dumbledore help you? He knew you couldn't have betrayed them. Hell James was like your brother. Plus I thought he was the highest judge in your world. It was his responsibility to get you a trial." Tony was furious knowing that his husband had been betrayed.

"Siri, what about Harry? What about the pup?" The fear on their teammate's face was plain for the Avengers to see.

"Dumbledore had Hagrid take him to Lily's sister the night they died. I couldn't fight him at the time. You know if I tried Harry would have gotten hurt from the rebounded spells." He sounded so desolate. "I went after Pettigrew, which is why I thought Dumbledore did it. It was my job to bring in Death Eaters after all. I was going to go get my pup afterwards, but I was in Azkaban."

"They finally let you out?"

"No, I escaped as Padfoot." He told him.

"You mean you are a wanted fugitive?" Tony was looking ill, "Why did you escape now, and not before?"

"You know what Azkaban is like. I couldn't think about things like that, but when I saw that Pettigrew disguised as Wormtail was going to be at Hogwarts from the paper. The year that Harry is supposed to start there I knew I had to get out, so I could protect my puppy." Sirius tried to make his husband understand the urgency.

"Of course you did Siri." Tony soothed even though he was a mass of emotions.

"Tony I need your help. Are you coming?" The others heard the plea in the man's voice.

"Nothing could keep me away. Where should I meet you?" There was no hesitation in the answer.

"Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey that is the Dursleys' address. I'm going to get my pup, and Merlin, have mercy on anybody who gets in my way, because I sure won't." He growled out.

"Do you think there will be a problem getting him?" Tony couldn't understand why there would be. Sirius was his father after all, or at least one of them.

"Oh yeah. I heard the human guards talking about him. They call him the Boy-Who-Lived, and he is now a celebrity in our world."

"Why would they call him that?" Natasha Romanov couldn't help asking.

"Who is that? Tony, how does she know what I'm saying?" Sirius demanded with a tone of authority in his voice.

"Some of my friends are here and you are on speaker phone." Tony sounded nervous now to the other Avengers.

"Anthony Edward Stark-Black, you know that we can't tell people about my world. Why the Bloody Hell, are you letting them listen in?" He roared at his husband.

"I didn't think about it. I was so shocked to get to talk to you, and Jarvis had you on speaker phone, because of Pepper hanging up on you before." He rambled out.

"This Pepper person is she the one who hung up on me three times?"

"Yes."

"You know I told her you would fire her if she did it a second time." There was a strange note in his voice.

"She is my personal assistant." Tony was biting his lip.

"Yes I know. She mentioned that before she hung up again." They could hear a sigh from the other end. "Tony?"

"Can we talk about it when we see each other?" Tony Stark pleaded to everyone's amazement.

"There is something you're not telling me." There was no question in the statement

"Siri. I…"

"We'll talk later Tony. Just get here okay Love. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm on my way. Sirius, I love you." Tony smiled as he talked.

"I love you too, Tony, always have, always will." The line went dead.

To his friend and teammates shock there were tears rolling down the face of the stoic billionaire Tony Stark. He stood up and smiled at them through the tears. "Anybody want to help me rescue my husband and son?"

"Son?" Steve Rogers asked in disbelief.

"I will explain later, but he is more my step-son."

"So your husband had a child with somebody before you?" Clint Barton wondered out loud.

"I told you I would explain later, but he is his adopted son. But it is a special kind of adoption, so I will wait until Sirius is here to explain." He headed to the roof, so he could use the spinning rings to become Ironman. He could travel faster that way.

"I think you have some explaining to do Tony Stark." Pepper demanded getting in his way.

"Not now Pepper. I will explain everything later." Tony told her, as he walked around her.

"I will call the police and have them waiting there for him." She snapped. She took an involuntary step back, when her boss and lover spun around with anger shining out of his eyes.

"You do that and I will ruin you. You would never be able to get another job besides menial labor." He snapped furiously. "I have waited and searched for almost ten years for that man, and you make me lose him again and I promise I will make your life a living Hell."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Thor called after him.

"As long as you want to help and not get in my way," He told them, as the rings dressed him in his armor. "You heard the address. I'll see you there and he was away.

"Should we go?" Bruce Banner turned to his fellow Avengers.

"Well I am." Natasha exclaimed as she walked towards the helicopter that was sitting on the roof. "I want to meet the man that makes Tony Stark show so much emotion."

The others also climbed in behind her, even Pepper Potts. The helicopter flew towards the invisible helicarrier of Shield.

When they landed Nick Fury met them. "Well let's go. I have wanted to meet this man forever. I believe this man's disappearance is why Tony Stark is like he is. From what I heard he was totally different before. He didn't drink or womanize. And he was supposed to be a truly happy man."

"You knew about this man?" Bruce looked flabbergasted.

"Of course I did. It is my job to find out about people and what makes them tick, especially those that work for me." He headed to the conference room.

"So what can you tell us about him?" Pepper demanded as she sat down.

"I don't believe I should tell you anything. That is up to Stark." He answered with a scornful look at the woman demanding anything from him. He didn't understand why she was on his ship in the first place.

"But Tony isn't here." Clint pointed out the obvious.

Instead of replying to the man he spoke into an intercom. "Stark."

"What do you want Fury?" was the reply they all heard.

"Your teammates and I think you should come on the carrier and answer some questions." He heard a snort before saying. "We are going the same way and intend to help you rescue the man and child, a known fugitive at that."

"You are going to help me save them? You expect me to believe that?" They heard the doubtful response.

"Yes, we all are, but I feel you should do some explaining first."

After a long pause later came the surprising words. "Fine, I'll be there in a few, but you have to have that ship moving as fast as possible."

"It will be done." The Head of Shield replied.

When Ironman walked into the conference room it was to see his teammates, Pepper, Fury and Phil Coulson sitting around the table. He wondered why Pepper was there for a moment, but pushed it away as not important. He just hoped when Sirius was aboard she would keep her mouth shut. He didn't say a word, as he sat down and removed his helmet mask.

"Well are you going to explain?" Pepper Potts demanded in exasperation after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Explain what? Nobody asked a question." He snarked back.

"What did that man mean when he said he was your husband?" She cried out annoyed at his attitude.

"Just what he said, he is my husband." He wouldn't look at her, as feelings of guilt went through him. He had truly thought that Sirius was dead, and that was why he had started a relationship with Pepper. He never would have if he had any hope left that Sirius would return. Would Sirius understand that? He had never slept with any man but his husband, and before the start of a relationship with Pepper he only slept with other females when he had been drinking. He bit his lip nervously as he studied the table, not paying attention to the others in the room until a hand slamming down hard on the table caused him to jerk his head up.

"You can't leave it like that." Pepper fumed.

"When did you meet him? When did you get married? And what this about him having a son," Natasha asked trying to get the glare the man was sending at Pepper to stop. To her surprise the man's eyes softened, as he turned towards her.

"We met September 9, 1999 and got married on New Year's Day 2001. Harry James Potter was born July 31, 2000 to James and Lily Potter. They named Sirius his Godfather, but had him do a special adoption when Harry was eleven months old."

"Why would they have their child adopted? Didn't they love him?" Steve's confusion was clear to see.

"They loved him very much. That is why they did it. Lily's parents were killed when Harry was only three months old, and James's were murdered also when Harry was ten months." The shocked looks had him trying to make them understand. "What you have to understand is that they were in the middle of a war. The Potters found out their family was targeted by the leader of the opposing side. James and Lily feared that they would be killed, and they wanted Harry to still have a real parent, somebody who they knew loved him as much as they did. They had Sirius do a special adoption that made Harry as much his son, as he was James and Lily's. He had three real parents. For reasons I cannot explain I was unable to do the same kind of adoption, but they asked me to adopt him the regular way if they did die. Harry had a different name for all of us. He called James, Dada, while Sirius was Daddy and I was Papa. He had four parents, and I can only imagine the pain that baby felt, when all four of us disappeared on him." Tony Stark's eyes were showing true pain at the moment.

Bruce was eyeing him strangely. "It sounds like this adoption you are talking about made him a real child of your husband, and we all know that isn't possible."

Tony was squirming in his seat. He knew Sirius was already pissed that they had heard things from the phone conversation, and because he didn't immediately fire Pepper. These people didn't know about the magical world, and they weren't supposed to. How could he explain blood adoption or a dominance bond of marriage without giving more away, without getting himself in more trouble with his dominant husband?

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Steve was watching the expressions on Tony's face. He felt that for some reason Tony was truly worried about answering.

When Tony looked up and caught all eyes on him he shifted nervously. "What you guys don't understand is I'm not supposed to talk about these things. It is breaking the law to tell you some of what you heard on the phone."

"We're going to help your convict husband." Pepper sneered. "I think we deserve some answers."

"My husband was a cop, more like a high ranking detective in his world, when they threw him into prison without a trial. Don't you ever talk bad about Sirius around me," He glared at each one individually. "Not anyone of you. I love that man and have been dying a little at a time inside, since he disappeared from my life. If you want to make me your enemy talk smack about my husband."

Pepper looked as if she had been slapped. How could the Tony she knew have a husband? The man wasn't gay. He had never been with a man as far as she knew.

"You keep talking about another world. Is it like Asgard?" Thor looked interested.

Tony rubbed his forehead trying to give himself time to think how to answer. "It is a hidden community here on earth, I guess you could say. Please don't ask me to explain more than that, at least until Sirius is with us. He can explain better than I can."

"How did you find out about it then?" Natasha questioned him.

"We were on a date and some of the men from the war attacked us, and Sirius had to protect us. He was allowed to let things be seen in life or death situations. They wanted to make me forget, but Sirius explained that he loved me and was going to propose, so they let me keep my memories. Of course that was how I got my proposal." He chuckled.

"What do you mean let you keep your memories?" Coulson was sharing a look with Fury.

"Don't even think about it." Tony snapped at the two men. "They do it out of fear of them all being slaughtered or used as guinea pigs."

His teammates looked shocked to hear that. "Why would they think that?" Steve was perplexed.

"Because their kind have been hunted and killed before, just for being different. That is why only somebody like the Prime Minister in Britain and the President in the United States are let in on their secrets. And that is only secrets they feel like sharing." Tony had a faraway look in his eyes. He remembered going to the Prime Minister for help, and the man was told they didn't know any Sirius Black or Harry Potter. He was going to take his husband and step-son there as soon as he got them and let the man know the truth.

He raised his head. "Do you guys really want to help me and Sirius?"

"Of course we do. Nobody should be locked away without a trial, and a cop doing his job should not be treated like that." Steve looked pissed at just thinking about the injustice done to the man.

"Why? What are you planning?" Clint saw a gleam in the man's eyes.

"I think you all need to don costume, and we will all show up at the Prime Minister's office, and I even know the best way for you to find out at least some of the secrets. That will make it easier for us to tell you the rest." He had a calculating look on his face. "Make sure that Captain America with his shield and I'm in the front when I say to. I want to make sure they don't try to hurt anyone."

"You think they would attack us?" Natasha was stunned.

"Without a doubt. How much longer before we get there?" He had turned to Fury with the question.

"Another hour."

Tony donned his helmet and talked to his AI. "Jarvis I want a limousine waiting for me in Little Whinging, Surrey. Make sure they know I will be in my Ironman suit."

"Yes Sir."

**Matt's house near the North Sea when Sirius hung up the phone.**

Sirius had many emotions going through him, as he got off of the phone. The prominent one was pure happiness that he had talked to Tony, his love and soulmate, and that the man still loved him. But he was also worried not just about his pup, but with Tony's resistance to fire this Pepper woman. That knowledge had his stomach clenching almost in fear. What was going on there? He was also exasperated that Tony had let others hear things about the magical world. He pushed all of these thoughts away and decided he needed to get to Privet Drive and get his pup. He wished he had a wand. He would feel more comfortable about being out there if he was armed with a way to protect himself. He knew he had one in his vault, but getting there would be the problem.

He walked back into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, since he wasn't for sure when he would eat again. That was when he noticed another door off of the kitchen. When he opened it he saw it was a garage, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the motorcycle parked there. He couldn't help it he loved motorcycles and he missed his. Still munching on the sandwich he walked over to check out the bike. To his surprise the key was in the ignition. A smile of pure happiness came on his face, when he saw a helmet and pair of sunglasses on a shelf above the bike.

A quick dash back to the bedroom closet had him pulling out a leather jacket that had seen better days. Pulling it on he grabbed some paper and a pen in the sitting room, after he jotted down a quick I owe you note, but with no name only a promise of a new bike, helmet, jacket, jeans, tee shirt, sunglasses and cash for phone calls. He went back to the garage. He lifted the door and pushed the bike out, after he had put the helmet and glasses on. He knew he looked different enough nobody would recognize him now. Closing the garage back he straddled the bike and kick started it. The thrum of the purring engine brought back memories of happier times. He was off in a heartbeat.

The wind whipped against his face, and for the first time he felt truly free, as the road and scenery went by. He headed to London first. Now that he had sort of a disguise he was going to Gringotts. He would get his spare wand, money and have the goblin healer help him as much as they could. He knew from his time with James's family that if you treated the goblins with respect and paid them handsomely they would help you, of course most wizards treated goblins like house elves, so they only saw the nasty side of a goblin.

He let his mind imagine being with his husband and pup again and them all being happy. The wonderful daydream made the trip go faster. When he was near the Leaky Cauldron he parked the bike and headed towards the rundown looking building. It took all of his Gryffindor courage to walk into that bar, even if he was still wearing his helmet and glasses. He knew he would have to wait until somebody else walked out to open the entrance to the alley, before he could get through. He sauntered up to the bar and asked for a firewhiskey, and before it could be served it asked if he could use the restroom. Old Tom the barkeep told him it wasn't a problem. Turning and heading to the loo he knew he had to be sneaky now. He didn't have the money to pay for the drink, so he turned into Padfoot in the empty restroom. He used his paws to open the door and slunk through the bar towards the door to Diagon Alley. He hid himself behind the trashcans and waited for somebody to come out. Thankfully it was only a few minutes later when a staggering wizard entered the courtyard and opened the magical gateway. Sirius hopped through quickly, not even bothering when he heard the man cry out 'Grim'.

He ran down a side alley between a couple of stores and making sure nobody was around turned back into himself. He was still wearing the helmet and glasses, as he hurried to Gringotts. He did his best to stay in the shadows, until the bank was before him. He walked up the steps with his head held high. He knew that the goblins didn't respect anybody who seemed intimidated by them. Heading straight to the nearest teller and waiting for his turn took more of his Gryffindor bravery, since he was surrounded by witches and wizards.

"I need to speak to a goblin in charge of large accounts, please. In private if you don't mind." He added looking around suspiciously.

The goblin stared at him with narrowed eyes taking in the motorcycle helmet. "Muggleborn wizards don't control any of those accounts."

"I'm a pureblood from one of the oldest families in existence. Don't judge a book by its cover." The words were an order more than anything else.

The tone had the goblin reacting at once. "Follow me please." He led him through a magnificent door into a hallway that had doors all along it. He stepped back and let the wizard lead the way. The goblin did not let the shock show when the human in front of him stopped and put his hand on a door with a crest on it and the words _Toujours Pur_. The knob turned for him with no problem. This told him the wizard in front of him was truly from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, as they were the only humans that could open the door. The man walked in and sat down without a word.

"I will get you account manager for you you." The goblin hurriedly spoke before departing to find the goblin in charge of Black accounts. He didn't know who the wizard was exactly, but he knew that the wizard was from one of the oldest families still in existence and the richest.

Less than five minutes later a slightly larger goblin entered the room and headed to the chair behind the desk. "Gnarlhook said you needed assistance. My name is Dragcor and I am the account manager for the Black family."

"I know who you are. I met you quite a few times. I know you have no love for the Ministry and their laws. I am Sirius Black and I need to get into my vault, as well as I would like to hire a goblin healer to assist me in healing some of the damage Azkaban did to me." Sirius pulled off the helmet and glasses while staring at the goblin, as if daring him to turn him in.

"You must prove you are who you say you are first. I assume you have no wand, so you will have to use your blood." He set a bowl and a dagger on the desk. "Three drops will do."

Sirius picked up the dagger and ran it across his thumb. He dropped three drops in the bowl. A minute later a silver light glowed from the bowl, and a large man's ring was left in the otherwise empty bowl. It carried the Black family crest and motto on it along with a beautiful jade green stone circled in silver.

"It seems you are the true Head of the Family and the new Lord Black. I must tell you that the Malfoy family all tried to get the ring to appear for them when your Grandfather Arcturus Black passed, and they were furious when it wouldn't work for them." Dragcor gave a strange look that Sirius realized was supposed to be a smile.

Sirius was shocked to know that his grandfather had left him as his heir. He slipped the ring on his finger knowing that being Lord Black would give him more protection than just being Sirius Black.

A half an hour later the man walked out of the bank. He was wearing a glamour under the helmet and glasses as added protection. He felt so much better, not just from the potions he had taken for nutrition and mind healing, but because he was once again carrying a wand. As soon as he was off of goblin property he turned on the spot and Apparated away. He landed in a dark alley near to where he left the bike.

He swung his leg over it and gave a kick start. He was soon once again racing down the road, but this time he had only one destination in mind, the house where his pup lived. When he hit the Surrey city limits he noticed a limousine as he overtook it. But he never gave it a thought, as he continued getting closer to not only his child, but soon he would see his husband again. They would be a family together at last or his name wasn't Sirius Orion Black.

**Well this is the first chapter of my newest story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please make sure you read the AN at the top explaining the things that this story will contain. I really don't want to get complaints saying I'm bashing somebody or about spankings or such things.**

**I do know what the story contains I really don't need that sort of thing pointed out to me. I did write it after all. Harry will act younger than his physical age in this story. And he won't be the hero, that is his Daddy and Papa's job.**


	2. Chapter 2 Finally Together Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anybody from his world. That happy honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't own Ironman or the Avengers. That happy honor belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics.**

**Just a reminder Harry will be acting younger than his age in this story. He will act more like a very insecure 7 year old than the almost 11 he is most of the time. He has never been to Hogwarts and has never had to be in life and death situations, so he hasn't learned to be as independent as in the books. Sirius will also be treating him younger as he was truly affected by finding his pup in a cupboard. Sorry if they are acting to Out of Character for you, but you have been warned. All my characters may act Out of Character.**

**Chapter 2 Finally Together Again**

Tony Stark was sitting in the back of a stretch limo with everyone of his teammates. They were all wearing their costumes for their alternate identities. He was glad he had his Ironman face on. The others could not see the way he was biting his lip in nervous anticipation. He didn't even look up when he heard the others talking.

"That man is being too daring, weaving that bike in and out of traffic like that." Captain America shook his head, at what he considered an unnecessary risk.

"He seems to know what he is doing on it." Bruce followed the bike's path through the traffic with his eyes.

"He should only ride like that on open road with no traffic around." Cap retorted. He was looking at Ironman as he said this though. He had expected the man to tell him he was acting like his true age, not the age he appeared to be.

"He seems pretty good on the thing," Clint was watching the way the man was handling the machine.

"OH! How did he do that?" gasped Natasha in shock.

This had the effect of drawing Tony's mind to the conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The motorcycle rider up there," Steve pointed out. "He is weaving in and out of traffic where it shouldn't be possible. We thought he was going to hit a little old lady, but he missed her and didn't even slow down."

Tony who had his back to the front of the limo turned in his seat to check out the rider. His heart was exploding almost with excitement. Could it be? "Is he really driving that well?"

Bruce spoke as Thor also turned his head around to watch the rider. "He is doing some amazing maneuvers." Now all eyes in the back of the limo were watching the daring man slip in and out of spots to small for him in their minds.

Under his mask Tony's eyes took on an excited gleam as Jarvis spoke. "That move should have ended in a crash. Sir, I don't see how that is possible."

"Are you sure Jarvis?" Tony's voice had the others looking at him strangely.

"Yes Sir. The man is making moves that he should not be able to." The AI asserted.

Tony spoke into the intercom connecting him to the driver. "Speed up and try to catch up with that motorcycle."

"But Sir, we are going the speed limit now." The disembodied voice called back.

"I'll pay any fine just catch up without causing any accidents." He ordered.

"Tony, what are you doing? That is dangerous." Captain America complained.

But Tony ignored him as he willed the car to go faster. His eyes never strayed from the leather covered back of the rider. _'He's too thin,'_ were the thoughts running through his head, as the car got closer to the man on the bike.

Sirius Black might have been locked away for almost ten years, but he still had the mindset of an Auror, one of the best Aurors to ever come out of the Auror Academy. He knew almost instantly that he was being followed. He kept glancing in the mirror expecting to see muggle police or M.o.M. cars. He was surprised when he realized that it was a limousine following at a higher speed than they should for the amount of traffic. It only took another minute for him to realize that Tony had to be in that limo, so as soon as he passed the next red light he pulled over to the side of the road, and waited for the chauffeur driven car to catch up.

"Why did he just pull over like that?" Clint couldn't help asking. "He's just sitting there as if waiting for something."

"Driver, pull over in front of the bike." Tony spoke in the intercom again.

"Yes Sir."

"Tony?" Thor finally spoke.

"It's him." was the soft reply, as the man of iron never took his eyes off of the rider.

"How can you be sure? How would he even get a bike if he is on the run?" Natasha asked but couldn't take her eyes off of Ironman. The way he spoke had shown emotions that she had never thought the man was capable of.

Tony didn't speak as the car pulled over in front of the bike and came to a standstill. Everyone was watching out the back window now, as they took in the front of the rider on the idling bike. All they could make out of the face was a beard, moustache and sunglasses and a head covered in a black motorcycle helmet. They could tell the man was tense, as he seemed to be staring back at them, of course he couldn't see them as the windows were tinted, but that was what it felt like to them, like he was staring right at each one individually. They heard the door open as Ironman made to get out.

Sirius watched the limo with hope-filled eyes. When one of the back doors opened he expected to see his husband emerge, but he was thoroughly shocked to see a robot man climb out of the vehicle. He prepared to drive away when he heard a shout.

"No Padfoot, it's me. Please don't take off."

His eyes watched warily, as the helmet like visor raised and showed a face he recognized, even though it had been ten years since he had seen it. He didn't speak. He didn't think words would come out. He glanced around as soon as he could tear his eyes off of that face. He heard a cry of anguish as he drove away, but he looked back over his shoulder to make sure the man and car was still there, as he pulled into a shopping center's parking lot and parked the bike before getting off of it. Walking slowly he made his way back across the street towards the waiting man that was his husband.

Tony had thought his heart would break when the bike took off, but when he saw the rider pull into the parking lot slightly ahead and across the street, a smile spread across his face fast. He hungrily watched the way the man walked with purposeful strides towards him. He heard Clint ask from inside the car.

"If it's him why didn't he speak to you or at least remove the glasses?"

"He's cautious. He was trained to be, by one of the most paranoid people out there. He also would not have expected to see me as Ironman. I wasn't the last time he saw me." He explained while keeping his eyes on the man that was almost at the limousine now.

Those in the car listened avidly when they saw the man open his mouth. "What's that you're wearing?"

"It's something I invented." Tony said in way of explanation. "I promise to explain more, later. Get in and let's go. He was wishing with everything in him that he wasn't wearing the suit now, as all he wanted to do was rush into his husband's arms. But he didn't think the man would appreciate being hugged by a piece of metal.

Sirius started to climb in the back of the limo, but stopped and took a step back turning accusing eyes on his husband. "Who are they? And why are they here?" A hint of betrayal could be heard in the voice by all of the Avengers.

"It's not what you think. Tony placated with his hands held out beseechingly. "They are my friends and teammates. They are here to help us." Looking guilty he added. "They were the ones that heard our conversation on the phone." When the man still made no move to get in, he let some of his pain show through. "Don't you trust me anymore?"

A hard glare was his only answer, before the man climbed into the car where Tony had been sitting. He realized that he would have to scoot over and sit beside the big blond who was wearing a strange outfit, if Tony was to have room to get in.

Tony climbed in the car as soon as Sirius scooted over. "Driver, continue to number four Privet Drive."

"Aren't you going to take the helmet and glasses off?" Natasha more or less demanded.

"No." He turned to Tony. "I'm also wearing a mask. Mine isn't as easy to remove."

"Then how do we know it's really you?" She demanded angrily.

"Do you know what I really look like?" He replied with a question, curious on how much his husband had told these people.

"Well no, but Tony does." She admitted embarrassed but not letting it show.

"Tony may just be hoping you are the one he wants you to be." The man in the star spangled costume said. "Tony, I think you are being too trusting."

Sirius could see Tony was getting angry at the people he called his friends, but he could also see the hurt in his husband's face that they didn't trust his judgment. "Tony, just ask me something only I would know."

Tony turned beaming eyes on the man. "What did I get you for our six months wedding anniversary?"

"Well that depends since you got me two things. Which do you want me to name? The one you spent money on or the one I liked the best?" He asked with a smirk, as he saw his husband blush.

The Avengers thought they knew Tony Stark well by this time. They all had shared his penthouse in Stark Tower for almost a year now, but when they saw the man blush they realized there was a lot about the billionaire they had no clue about. And when they heard him stutter out 'Sirius', it just reinforced that feeling.

"What Love? I was just trying to find out which answer you wanted." He teased. One thing that Sirius Black had always loved was to see Tony blush. It gave him a great deal of satisfaction to see that he still did that.

"I meant the gift I bought you." The blushing hero replied, while wishing he could close his visor to hide his face from his teammates. But he didn't knowing Sirius wouldn't like that.

"Aww I see. That must mean you want me to tell you about the leather trench coat you bought me." He smiled at the man. 'I do believe you said something about loving to see me in leather."

The gaping mouths of Tony's friends, as they watched his husband turn redder, had Sirius giving a bark-like laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit." Tony grumbled.

"Did you want me to?" Sirius held his breath waiting for the answer.

Tony heard the slight bit of fear in his husband's question. He was quick to reassure him. "No! Never! I love you just the way you are."

The smile that flashed across as much of the face as he could see was his reward. "Thanks Babe. Now are you going to tell me why you look like a robot, and are with people dressed up like they are ready for Halloween?" Sirius's smile only got wider, as he noticed the reactions of the others.

Tony rolled his eyes. He was used to Sirius's sense of humor. He knew the man didn't mean anything bad about it, but was asking for an explanation. "It is a long story." He bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to explain about his kidnapping and Obadiah's involvement in it, or for God's sake, having to tell him about the arc reactor in his chest that was keeping him alive.

Sirius was watching the expression's in his husband's eyes. He could see that Tony didn't think he would take at least part of the story well. He was frowning now. "So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"Of course I am. First let me introduce you. The man sitting beside you is Thor Odinson from Asgard. He is considered a God or at least a demigod. He can control lightning." He watched Sirius hold out his hand to shake with the man from another world. "The guy in the red, white and blue suit is Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. He lived and fought during World War Two, but ended up frozen in ice and woke up a couple of years ago."

Sirius held his hand out to be shaken, but he felt like this man didn't want to shake his hand. Tony must have noticed how quickly the captain pulled his hand back, because he was glaring at the man when Sirius turned back to him.

"Beside him is Dr. Bruce Banner. He is a scientific genius with a little condition that helps out every once and awhile." Bruce rolled his eyes, as he accepted the hand being held out for him to shake. "This beautiful woman is Natasha Romanov, also known as the Black Widow. She can definitely fight well enough to be as lethal as her namesake." The other occupants in the car were shocked to see the man kiss the back of her hand. "And last but not least, this is Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He is amazing with a bow and arrow." The two men shook hands as Tony said. "Guys this is my husband Sirius Orion Black." But Tony noticed a ring on his husband's hand when he pulled it back from Clint. "And seeing that ring there I guess I should say Lord Black."

"Yes, you could say that Lord Consort Black. I would give you your new ring, but with your hands in metal gloves I don't think it would fit." was the snarky reply.

"Okay, okay. I'm also known as Ironman. It came about at a moment of desperation, and I promise to explain it all to you later." Tony promised with pleading eyes. "Together we're called the Avengers, and we fight together to protect the people and the planet." Tony was fidgeting when Sirius never said anything. He wished the man would at least take off the shades, so he could see his eyes. "They sort of call us Superheroes."

Sirius Black sat back but had his eyes turned towards his husband. He never said a word as the implications of what the man said flitted through his mind. His Tony was fighting to save people and the planet. The same Tony who he had made sure was kept hidden from the war he had fought in. Tony knew he had fought to keep him out of harm's way, and now he hears the man had been putting himself in danger. He could tell that his husband had a pretty good idea what was going on in his head, because he refused to look at him. He was staring out the window on the other side of him.

Bruce would consider Tony a good friend and could tell the man was anxious. He tried to ease some of the tension that was now filling the car. "Do either of you have a plan for when we get where we are going?" It had the desired effect, as both men turned towards him.

"Yeah, I have a great plan. I'm going in and get my Pup. Anybody tries to stop me. Well they are doing it at their own risk. That is my son and he is coming with me." Sirius had a hard edge to his vice.

"But what if he doesn't want to come? He doesn't remember you I'm sure. And he is sure to love his family and want to stay with them." Steve insisted on being what he considered the voice of reason.

They were all surprised when the man gave a harsh laugh. "Love them? Not bloody likely. I remember Petunia and Vernon Dursley and they are horrible people." Sirius's anger was showing through. "They just better hope they haven't hurt my Pup."

"Why do you call him a pup? That sounds mean." Natasha was glaring at the man.

"It's his nickname. It started out as a joke, when his mum told me once that my pup was kicking her while she was pregnant. I've called him that ever since." Tony put his hand on Sirius's knee in comfort, but it didn't do much good as it was incased in metal.

"And hopefully soon he will tell you why Lily told him that." Tony added. He saw out of the corner of his eye his husband jerk around to stare at him in astonishment. "These guys all live in my penthouse with me."

Sirius was drumming his fingers on Tony's iron hand. "Are they the only ones?"

"Umm..." Tony glanced across at Clint silently beseeching him for help.

"Tony." Sirius snapped finally out of patience. He hated that his husband was hiding something from him. It felt like he was lying to him, and Tony knew how he felt about that. "Does that Pepper share the penthouse too?"

'_Shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. He remembered her name.'_ Tony was saying inside his head. "Umm..."

Everybody in the back of the car could tell the man, that they really didn't know was definitely getting angry, and that Tony was definitely nervous. Hell if they didn't know better they would think the billionaire was acting like a little kid about to get in trouble with daddy.

When Sirius never said anything more, Tony shifted so he could see him and realized the man was staring straight ahead. His lips were pursed in anger. Tony felt like his heart stopped for a moment. He could tell by the tense set of his shoulders that not only was Sirius furious, but he was trying to hide his hurt. Being the man's soulmate had him able to pick up on his moods or feelings, and Tony had hurt the other man by not answering him. He knew with the bond they had that Sirius could order him to answer, and if he didn't he would be in pain until he did, or Sirius punished him for disobeying a direct order.

"Yes, Pepper lives in the penthouse." He finally spit out. "I just thought we could wait to talk about this when we were alone." He admitted.

"Did you marry her?"

"NO! I wouldn't marry anybody else. Our bond is for all eternity. We are soulmates as you very well know." Tony was the one now angry and hurt. He let that anger fuel his outburst. "Yes, I took her for a lover, but that was because I thought you were dead and I was lonely. At the time she was the only person that cared if I lived or died."

The Avengers couldn't believe the man was sitting there saying nothing. Tony had just spilled his guts, but the man was acting like he hadn't heard anything.

What they didn't know was that Sirius Black was trying to keep himself from crying. On one hand his husband had thought nobody cared if he lived or died, but on the other he took a lover, and not just to have sex Sirius knew, but he knew he meant in a relationship. Did that mean Sirius had lost him? Sirius realized his silence was making Tony tense.

"We'll talk about it later. You're right this isn't something to be discussed in front of a car full of people, even if they are your friends." He gave a slight smile though it was hard to force it out. He wanted to ease Tony's anxiety. "We'll figure it out together. All I want is you happy Love. If you want her I'll find a way to break the bond."

"NO! I don't want her. I want you. I've always wanted you. I thought that there was no chance until I died to have that again." He spoke in a desperate whisper. "The only reason I'm still on this damn earth is because I knew you would be furious if I didn't do everything to keep myself alive, and I wasn't willing for our reunion in the afterlife to start out that way. I was tempted though, many times I was tempted." The words had gotten quieter the more he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Sirius was gaping at his husband in shock. Had he just insinuated that he tried to kill himself.

Tony was lucky, because at that moment the car pulled to a stop in front of number four Privet Drive. The driver's voice came over the intercom. "We are here Sir."

"Thank you." Tony told him with more gratitude than the man could realize. He turned to his husband and acted like nothing had been said. "How many of us are going in with you?"

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it in a way that reminded Tony of Padfoot. "You, the Captain and I will be fine. The rest of you could help by making sure you get out of the car and stand around."

"Why would that help?" Bruce questioned him.

"Because the Dursleys hate anything that is different, the costumes your friends are wearing will definitely offend them." He smirked, as Tony opened the door.

"And that is a good thing?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Ask me again after you've met them. I'll bet you a thousand galleons you agree." He wagered.

"Galleons?" Clint asked as he opened his door too.

"Tony?" Sirius turned to his husband for help.

"A galleon is worth between twenty to twenty-five American dollars." He told everyone. "So the bet is for at least twenty thousand dollars."

"And how are you going to pay that? You are an escaped prisoner." Steve pointed out. "Or is Tony going to cover it?"

Tony grabbed his husband's hand that was trying to pull something out of his jacket at the time. With Sirius wearing a mask or rather Glamour he knew the man had a wand. Steve didn't realize that he had just truly insulted his husband.

"Steve, way to be not cool, man. My husband is a Lord I just told you. Do you think that means he is poor?" Tony snapped at the soldier. "I believe he offered you money in galleons not dollars. That is his kind of money, not mine." He tugged on Sirius's arm. "Come on let's go get our son."

"Yeah," Sirius pushed his anger down, as he climbed out of the car.

It wasn't long until all of the Avengers and Sirius Black were standing in the Dursleys yard. Sirius headed for the door with Tony by his side and Captain America bringing up the rear. He saw neighbors coming out of their houses to watch the spectacle on the Dursleys' lawn. It wasn't everyday that a limo and the Avengers were in Privet Drive. Sirius rang the bell. When it wasn't answered immediately, he held his finger down on the button.

"Who the ruddy hell is laying on that buzzer?" An obese man with a moustache demanded, as he yanked the door open. He stepped back in shock when he saw who was at the door.

"Dursley, I've come to get something that belongs to me." The man in the leather jacket and motorcycle helmet declared.

"What? I don't have anything that belongs to you." Vernon Dursley snarled angrily, as he finally got his senses back.

"I've come for Harry Potter."

"There is no Harry Potter here." He hissed trying to slam the door shut.

A hand pushed it back forcibly. "Well you had better hope he is, because I'm not leaving without him. I'll tear this house apart until I find him."

"Uhh... maybe he really isn't here." Steve suggested.

"Oh he is here alright. I can feel the wards around the house. They wouldn't need them if he wasn't here." Sirius said pushing his way past the big man in his way.

Steve looked at Tony, who still had his visor up. "Wards?"

"Later," he told him. "Just trust me, if he says there here, then there here." He followed Sirius into the house with Captain America following him.

"Get out of my house. My family is having dinner, and we don't want you here." Vernon tried to hurry after the men heading towards his kitchen.

"I told you give me what I came for and I'm gone." Sirius called over his shoulder, as he walked into the kitchen to see Petunia Dursley and an obese boy sitting at the table eating. "Where's Harry?" He demanded of Lily's hateful sister.

Dudley Dursley was staring at two of the world's Superheroes. Ironman and Captain America were in his kitchen. But he couldn't understand why they wanted his cousin when he was here. He was better than that freak, everybody knew that.

He spoke before his mother could say a word. "Why would you want that freak when I'm here?"

"Where is he at?" The anger in the man's words was enough to cause Petunia to squeak in fear.

Vernon grabbed a hold of Sirius's leather clad arm to jerk him around. "You leave my family alone."

Sirius brought his helmet covered head down and hit the man in the face with the top of the helmet. Blood spurted from both nostrils and his eyes started blacking immediately. Steve tried to reach out and pull Sirius away from the obese man, but Tony got between them.

"Stay out of it, Cap. You have no clue how horrible these people are." Tony told him, as he made sure his friend couldn't interfere.

Sirius growled out at the man who was now bleeding. "Do you know who I am Dursley? Do you have a clue? I promise you I'm the man that will make your worst nightmares come true, if you don't tell me where Harry is immediately." Vernon Dursley whimpered in fear.

"Sir, I have done a scan of the house." Jarvis voice came through Tony's intercom in his suit.

"What did you find Jarvis?"

"Sir, there is a cupboard under the stairs. A child seems to be sleeping in it."

"What?" Tony cried indignantly. He pushed past Steve to head back into the hallway.

"What's the matter Tony?" Sirius called after his husband, as he pushed Dursley away and started following him. He stopped suddenly when he saw his husband staring at the cupboard door under the staircase. He frowned in confusion when he saw three padlocks on it. "Tony?" He moved to his husband's side, and when the man looked at him, the horror on his face told him all he needed to know. "NO!"

"Siri?" Tony didn't know what else to say. He watched his husband pull his wand from his pocket. He moved his body, so Steve couldn't see what he was doing. A few seconds later he watched his lover pull the door open as wide as it would go. The light from the hallway showed them a small cot stuffed in the cupboard, and a child curled up under a ragtag blanket. One look at the messy black hair peeking out of the blanket was enough to tell Tony Stark-Black and his husband that this was their son. That hair was so reminiscent of James and Charlus Potter's that he had to be a Potter.

Tony watched Sirius point his wand at himself. He knew he had just removed the Glamour he had been wearing. Sirius then put the wand in his pocket before dropping on his knees beside the cot. He saw the hand that Sirius laid on the child's head was trembling, but he started stroking the hair gently anyway.

"Harry, come on Pup, wake up and talk to me." He said in his most soothing voice.

Harry Potter thought he was having a dream. Somebody was running their fingers through his hair gently. He heard a man talking to him nicely. Nobody ever talked to him nicely. He was a freak and freaks didn't deserve to be treated nice. But the voice kept telling him to wake up. Maybe the dream voice was trying to save him from more trouble. It was probably trying to let him know Uncle Vernon was coming. This fear had Harry opening his eyes. To his shock a man wearing a motorcycle helmet and sunglasses was kneeling beside his cot.

"Who... who are you?" He stammered out. He watched cautiously, as the man pulled off the helmet and shook out shoulder length black hair. He laid the helmet on the floor before removing his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket. Harry saw silver-grey eyes staring at him almost hungrily. It was like he was trying to memorize Harry's face, but there were some other emotions that Harry saw in those expressive eyes. Emotions he had never seen from anybody looking at him.

"I know you don't remember me, but I'm your Daddy. I'm sorry I couldn't get here before now, but I've come to take you home where you belong." The man told him with croaky voice.

"But my Dad's dead. He died in a car accident with my Mum." Harry explained to the confused man.

"No. Trust me Harry, please Pup. Yes, your Father and Mum died, but not in a car wreck. They were murdered by a very bad man. They knew he was after them before he killed them. I was your Father's best friend. We were as close as brothers. I even lived with his family for awhile when I was younger, and they treated me like their son. I was named your Godfather when you were born." He wasn't paying attention to anybody but the child in front of him at the moment. He knew Tony would watch his back.

"When your grandparents were all murdered by the same man and his followers they got scared you wouldn't have any real family left. They didn't want you to come here at all, because your Mum knew Petunia was a horrible person. So they asked me to do a special adoption ceremony."

"Didn't they want me anymore?" Harry couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"Oh yes Pup of course they wanted you. They didn't give you to me Baby. No this was a special adoption that made me a third parent to you. That way hopefully with you having three parents one of us would still be alive to raise you. Inside of you there is the blood of all three of us. I am as much your parent as they were." He assured him.

"But why didn't I live with you before? Why did I have to live with the Dursleys?"

"Harry I promise to explain it all to you, but we really need to leave now. Some people are after me, and if they find me here they will try to take me away again." Sirius tried to hurry and get out of here before Dumbledore and the Ministry found out they were there.

"Is that Ironman and Captain America?" Harry asked with awe.

"Yes they are. But Ironman is more than that." Sirius bit his lip nervously. What if the Dursleys made his son hate gay people? He knew how they felt from before. "Ironman is Tony Stark, but he is also my husband. He is your Papa."

"Really?"

"Harry, we have to go now. You need to get your shoes on and your stuff okay?" Sirius tried to get the boy moving.

"Are you really my Daddy?" Harry asked as he scooted to sit on the side of the cot and reach under it for his raggedy trainers.

"I swear on my life Pup. I am really and truly your Daddy." He smiled when he saw the wonderful smile now gracing the small face.

"Harry, why are you sleeping in a closet?" Harry looked up to see Captain America talking to him.

"It's my room." Harry replied, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"How long has it been your room?" The astounded soldier asked.

"As long as I can remember," Harry stood up. "Should I bring my pillow?"

"No, that's not necessary," Tony informed him. "Harry, how many people live here?"

"Four. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and me." He looked at Ironman, as if trying to figure out why he asked.

"Doesn't this house have four bedrooms?" Tony questioned. He knew it did because Jarvis had told him.

"Yes." Harry answered still not sure why he was asking.

"Then why didn't you get one of the bedrooms? Didn't they have two extras?" Steve was looking flummoxed at what he was hearing. It was beginning to look like he was going to owe Sirius Black twenty thousand dollars. Twenty thousand dollars he didn't have.

"No, Dudley had his second bedroom and they had a guest room, so I slept in my cupboard." Harry dumped an old towel out of a filthy pillowcase and put two large pair of trousers, two shirts, two pair of underwear and a couple pairs of socks in the pillowcase. "I'm ready."

"Don't you want to take the rest of your stuff?" Tony smiled encouragingly.

"You said not to bring the pillow. Do you want me to bring my blanket?" Harry reached down to grab the ragged thing.

"No." Tony swallowed down a lump in his throat. This young boy had three filthy rich fathers and this was how he lived. He looked at his husband, and he could see he was fighting to not let his anger and anguish show to his pup.

Sirius stood up and reached out and picked his child up and sat him on his hip. Harry gave a small squeak of shock. He couldn't remember anybody ever holding him before. Tony bent over and picked up the motorcycle helmet and handed it to Sirius.

"Hey Pup, do you want to wear my helmet?" The man smiled at the eager look that came across the small face. He could tell now that the child was out of the cupboard, that he was too small for his age.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Siri?" Tony asked nervously. What if somebody saw him before they got away? But he shut up when he saw the look his husband was giving him.

Sirius headed to the door with Tony following behind him. But Tony stopped and said. "Steve, will you wait in here for just a little bit. I don't want them," he added with a snarl, "changing things. I plan on having somebody come and see exactly how they treated their nephew."

"No problem. I don't blame you a bit." He was glaring at the Dursleys.

In no time at all Sirius and Harry were in the back of the limo. Harry sitting on Sirius's lap, as they were talking and trying to get reacquainted. Tony had Natasha and Clint leaning against the back doors on one side of the car and Thor and Bruce on the other. He called the police and reported a case of child abuse and asked for somebody to be sent out right away.

"Tony, I thought you said this kid was eleven." Natasha blurted out when he got off the phone.

"Not yet his birthday is the last day of July." He corrected her.

"But he doesn't look older than nine at the most, maybe even only eight." She complained.

"I'll watch that door. Go have Steve show you why that is. Go on." He shooed her away.

The other men saw a very angry Russian spy walk out of the house a few minutes later. She walked over and stopped in front of Tony. "Can I kill them?"

"The police are on their way." He reassured her. "But I know how you feel."

"What is going on?" Clint looked worriedly at the woman he loved.

"They kept him stuffed in a closet in a four bedroom house. They were having dinner when we got here, but he was locked in the closet with three padlocks on the outside of the door." Tony wasn't bothering to keep his voice down. The neighbors were now not only gawking but with gaping mouths. Tony noticed an old woman down the street seemed to be acting weirdly.

He opened the back door and stuck his head in. "Siri, there's an old woman down the street that is giving me bad vibes. Do you recognize her? She is the one with the cats around her ankles."

Sirius and Harry turned around and got on the other seat, so they were facing the right way. "Oh that is Mrs. Figg, she watches me sometimes." Harry piped up.

Sirius locked eyes with his husband. "She's a squib. She worked for Dumbledore and the Order."

"Damn." Tony exclaimed.

"Watch your language around Harry." Sirius cautioned.

"Sorry." Tony pulled back out of the limo and closed the door, as he heard the police cars pull up. "Nobody gets in that car, nobody. Please protect them for me. I'll be right back." He told his friends, as he went to talk to the cops.

It was fifteen minutes later that the limo pulled away from the curb and headed towards London, Downing Street and the Prime Minister's office. The occupants had been happy to see Vernon and Petunia Dursley taken away in handcuffs for child neglect and endangerment, and Dudley Dursley was taken away by Child Protective Services.

Harry had been astounded when he saw that. But not as much as he was to find out the man who was holding him had told him he loved him, always had and always would. He promised to try to make up to him for the terrible life he had lived with the Dursleys. He leaned back onto his Daddy's chest and waited to see what would happen next.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will post another one next weekend as it is already written.**

**Remember the characters really are OOC. I know this and I intend for them to be. I'm writing them to act the way I want them too.**


	3. Ch 3 Let's Get the Show on the Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from his world. JK Rowlings is the genius that thought up that world. I don't own the Avengers and anything from their world. Stan Lee was the genius who brought us that world. I'm just having fun combining the two for my own enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Chapter 3 Let's Get the Show on the Road**

The occupants in the back of the limo were all trying to come to grips with what they had found out at the Dursleys. How could anybody stuff a child in a cupboard? What kind of monsters were they?

Steve Rogers knew he had to say something. "I know I lost the bet, but can you wait for me to pay you?" He was looking at the man holding the child on his lap.

"Don't worry about it. I don't need the money. You just admitting I was right is enough for me." Sirius assured him while never taking his eyes off the child he was holding.

"But that doesn't seem fair. I lost the bet." Steve felt it wouldn't be honorable not to pay the man.

"Steve, don't worry about it." Tony snorted. "You know how rich I am. Sirius has the Black fortune and Harry has the Potter fortune. Trust me he doesn't need the money." He turned to Harry. "Hey Buddy, do you know who all of these people are?"

"You're the Avengers. You saved the world from an alien invasion. They say you almost died to do it." He was looking straight at Tony when he said the last bit.

"What?" Sirius turned flashing grey eyes on his husband.

But it was Harry that spoke up. "He flew a nuclear bomb into the wormhole that the aliens were coming through. Everybody thought he was going to be lost in it, but then he fell to earth and the Hulk caught him, but they thought he was dead at first."

Tony knew his son did not know he was getting him in trouble, but he really wished the pup would stop talking. The glare his husband was sending his way could probably melt his suit if he kept this up. He decided the subject needed to be changed.

"How long do you think it will be before that squib let's Dumbledore know Harry is gone? Do you think she would have recognized you? Oh and we need to figure out how we're going to handle the meeting with the Prime Minister."

Sirius gave the man an exasperated look. He knew what he was doing and he didn't like it one bit. "You know that's not going to work forever, right?"

Tony hung his head in shame. "Yeah I know."

"As long as you know," were the ominous words. "He probably already knows. And I'm sure she recognized me."

"Siri." Tony's concern was evident for everyone to hear. "What if he shows up? We can't let him get our pup back."

"Why are we meeting the Prime Minister, Tony?" He answered with a question of his own.

"Well, ever since you went missing I have been trying to find you. This is the third Prime Minister I have tried to get to help me find you. Of course your Ministry has lied and said they never heard of Sirius Black or Harry Potter." Tony was looking pissed now. "I want to show the man that you two do exist, and let your Ministry know that they will never hurt you again. I'm going to make sure they free you legally as well."

"That sounds like you plan on my Ministry to have representatives there. Tony, that could be dangerous, especially with our pup there." Sirius was using a scolding voice to the disbelief of most in the car, but amusement could be seen on Clint and Natasha's faces.

"Sirius, you don't deserve to be treated like a fugitive." Tony was glaring now without backing down.

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I don't want my name cleared? But I will not put our son's safety in jeopardy for any reason. Tony, if Dumbledore shows up they could take him by force."

"I hate that old man." Tony snapped angrily.

Sirius felt the small body on his lap flinch at the angry tone. "Calm down Tony. You're scaring Harry."

"What if we don't have Harry there?" Bruce broke into the conversation.

"And where would he be? I can't keep him safe if I'm not with him, and with neither of us there the Prime Minister still won't believe it." Sirius looked as if he was interested in the man's idea.

"How about a couple of us take him to the helicarrier to wait for you to get there?" The mild mannered doctor suggested.

"What is a helicarrier? And why would I be going there?"

"It's kind of like a ship that flies in the air. It can be made invisible, and it's the base of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers kind of work for them," Clint answered the question.

"It would be the safest way to get you and Harry to New York." Tony added quickly.

The escaped convict was staring at Bruce now. "You want me to send my son away with people I just met?"

"Siri, I trust these guys with my life. Any of them would protect him for us." Tony truly wished he wasn't in his costume, so he could wrap his arms around his husband, but he knew he would need it around wizards.

Sirius began to tug on his lower lip, as he held his pup close with his other hand. He looked tenderly at the child sitting on his lap, as he was looking at him he remembered something.

"Hey Pup, are you hungry? You didn't get any dinner."

Harry was staring at him like he didn't know how to answer the question, but at that time his stomach rumbled with a hunger pang.

Tony spoke into the intercom connecting him to the driver. "Please find a fast food place so we can get something to eat."

"Yes Sir."

After a quick stop at a McDonalds' drive-thru everyone, including the driver was happily eating as they continued on their way. They were all happy to see Harry enjoying his food, but they all had the same thought. It seemed like the child had never had McDonalds' food before.

Harry could not believe his luck. He knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way something this good would ever happen to him. He was sitting in a limo on his Daddy's lap, Ironman was his Papa, and he was surrounded by the Avengers. This was too good to be real. His Daddy said he loved him, and he was eating McDonalds' food for the first time. Man he hoped he would never wake up. This was the best dream ever, even better than the one about the flying motorcycle.

"So what have you decided to do? Are we, taking Harry to the helicarrier and waiting for you?" Bruce finally asked.

Even as Sirius opened his mouth to answer he felt his pup tense up. "What's the matter Pup?"

The little boy looked uncertain if he should answer or not. It took a minute of his Daddy continuously looking at him before he finally spoke. "I want to stay with you."

"I want you to stay with me too, Pup, but it will be dangerous for you. And the one thing I will never slack on is protecting you and your Papa." Sirius voice had a soothing quality to it.

"But you're letting Papa go?" Harry crossed his arms mutinously.

"Yes, I am but that is only because he has that iron suit on, or he wouldn't be going either." Sirius was so centered on his child that he didn't notice the gaping Avengers.

"It's not like he would need your permission." Natasha blurted out when none of the others said anything including Tony at that announcement.

Sirius's head came up from where he had been looking at his child. "Oh no," He turned questioning eyes on his husband. "Is that so?"

Tony couldn't help wishing once again he had his visor down. "I didn't say it. Nastasha did, so give her that look, not me."

Sirius's eyebrows were now almost completely hidden in his hairline. He was totally ignoring the way the others in the vehicle were staring at them, as he never took his eyes off of his husband. He never said a word just kept staring at his bonded husband.

Tony finally couldn't take that look anymore. "Sorry, but I didn't say it."

"I know that, but I can't help wondering about the impression your friends have about our marriage." Sirius's words were spoken in a quiet and calm tone.

"They didn't even know I was married until your phone call. By the time I met them I had already thought you were dead. I couldn't bring myself to talk about you. The only one that I have still in my life that ever knew about you was Jarvis, and as he is an AI that I created he wouldn't speak about our relationship with anybody else." Tony rushed through his explanation.

"AI?"

"It means Artificial Intelligence. It's like a computer that can think for itself." Everyone looked at the little boy impressed that he knew that.

"Thanks Puppy." Sirius beamed proudly at his son.

"Actually Tony, Fury knew about Sirius too. He mentioned some things early." Bruce corrected Tony.

"Why does that not surprise me?" But Tony didn't look upset to hear this information.

"Who is Fury?" Sirius asked.

"He is the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is kind of our boss." Steve explained.

"We need to figure out what we are doing, as we are almost there." Tony said to get them back on track.

"Pup, I want you to go to this helicarrier with some of these guys. Your Papa and I will be there as soon as we can." He ignored the pout on his child's face. "Which ones of you are going back to the flying ship?"

"I will." Bruce volunteered. He didn't feel like it would be safe to have the Hulk appear in the Prime Minister's office if a fight broke out.

"That is probably a good idea." Tony agreed, "Even though you are one that wouldn't be hurt from them. We can't afford for you to cause damage either."

"Tony, he doesn't look invincible to me." Sirius was eyeing the quiet man to try and see what he was missing.

"Siri, Bruce has alternate personality. When he gets angry he turns into, well they have named it the Hulk. In a way it is kind of like Padfoot and Prongs, but it takes anger to change him, and he has to calm down to be changed back." Tony informed him.

To the others astonishment the man didn't seem to be bothered by this. "You're the one that saved Tony when he was falling?" At the tentative nod he continued. "Thank you. I'm deeply indebted to you." He then turned to his husband. "What about the others? Who do you think should go and who shouldn't? You know what they are capable of more than I do."

"Steve should go. His shield can withstand anything they throw at him. It is made out of the strongest substance on earth. Thor is a God and very powerful. The people coming shouldn't be throwing Unforgivables around, and I think those would be the only real worry for him. Clint is great in a fight, but I would worry about him against these opponents as is Natasha, so I don't think either of them should go. They won't have any way of defending themselves in this kind of fight." Tony was talking in a way that made the others know he was serious, though a couple of people didn't look happy about this.

"So it will just be Thor, Steve, you and me that will be going." He nodded in agreement. "Pup, which one of these other three do you want to be responsible for you?"

"What?" The three Avengers who were not going with them asked as one.

Sirius looked at all three like it should be obvious. "I'm sure you all will help protect my son, but I want to know which one to hold responsible if something happens to him that I don't like."

"And you think we're worried about that?" Natasha couldn't make up her mind if she liked the man sitting across from her or not.

"You better be." It wasn't Sirius who answered but Tony. "Sirius is very protective of those he loves, and trust me Harry is the one he is the most protective of." They could see Tony was deadly serious about the subject.

Natasha wanted to scoff at the thought of this man before her being able to beat her in anyway, but she knew Tony knew what she was capable of, and if he thought it was possible, well this made her hold her tongue.

Sirius questioned Harry again. "Pup, do you have a preference who watches you?"

"Can't I go with you, Daddy?" Harry pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time Puppy. Please pick one or I will." His tone said he would brook no arguments on the subject.

Harry looked the other three over, but they all saw the child was pouting. "Can Hawkeye watch me?" Harry thought the man was great with how he could use a bow and arrow.

Sirius sent a piercing glance at Clint Barton waiting for his answer. He was also measuring the guy up. He wondered why his child had picked this man. He gave the man a smile when he heard his answer.

"I don't have a problem with it. If Harry wants me to look out for him I will. We want the kid to be comfortable being with us after all."

"Thank you." There was no doubt about the sincerity of the words. The man's relieved smile showed that.

The limo pulled to a stop alongside a tall building. "Aren't we sending Harry to safety first?" Sirius demanded of Tony.

"Oh, this isn't the building with the Prime Minister's office in it. That one is a few miles away still. This one has a helicopter on the roof that will take them to the helicarrier." Tony assured him with a smile of understanding.

"Hey Pup, can I use the helmet until I get back with you? We don't want the wrong people seeing me before I'm ready for them."

"Sure Daddy." Harry took it off and handed it over. He was happy that his Daddy kissed his head before donning the helmet himself.

When they got out of the limo Harry was sitting on his Dad's hip. The child didn't seem to want to let go of the man. They all could see that.

"It's going to be okay, Puppy. I love you and will be back with you soon. Now I want you to promise me that you will mind Clint and stay with him until I get there." He told his son in a serious tone. He didn't want to scare his child, but he wanted him to take the order for what it was an order to be obeyed.

"I will Daddy. I promise." Harry told him with earnest eyes.

"That's my good boy." He said beaming proudly at his child. These words had Harry beaming back. "Now why don't you say good bye to your Papa while I talk to Clint for a minute?"

Tony took his son into his iron arms, wishing once again he wasn't in his suit. He couldn't wait to get the blasted thing off. But he knew the only reason Sirius was letting him come was because he was wearing it. He spent a couple of minutes promising their pup that they would be back with him in no time. He knew Sirius wanted to him to keep Harry occupied while he gave Clint his orders.

Clint looked wary, as Sirius Black took his arm and led him away from the others. He was looking confused when he saw the man pull a stick from a pocket inside his leather jacket. What was that about?

"Clint this is simple I'm trusting you with my child. He has already been kidnapped from me once on the orders of a man I trusted. Don't make me regret trusting you, or I promise I will make it my goal in life to make your remaining days horrible. And know that isn't a threat, like I said it's a promise."

It was without a doubt obvious to Clint he meant every word. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have declined when asked to babysit. For some reason he felt more in danger now, than any other mission he had done in the past.

"Now that that has been said I want to warn you about something else. Do you see this?" He held up the stick for the man's inspection, and at the nod he continued. "If you see anybody with one of these besides me anywhere near you or Harry, you are to prove Tony is right about you being great with that bow and put an arrow through both of the hands of that person as fast as possible. Do not let them aim at either of you. It could be the last thing you do."

"What is that?" Hawkeye was asking now instead of Clint. He could tell the man in front of him really was warning him that thing was dangerous.

"This is a magical wand, and don't scoff." He had seen the archer getting ready to do that. "You hang around a man in a giant robot suit, a god and another man that is supposed to be able to change into somebody else, so why would you think a magical wand could not be real?"

"Magic?" Clint couldn't get over the thought, but he realized Sirius Black was right. Hell he had fought aliens, so why did he even doubt this?

"Yes magic. Now did you hear what I said? You are to take out their hands, so they can't use magic against you, and if at all possible break their wands in the process. Then get Harry far away from them. Can you do that?" Sirius was glaring as if trying to read the superhero's mind.

"You have my word. I will protect him." Clint promised realizing that this man was as serious as his name. He could also tell he really didn't want to trust anybody else to protect his kid but himself. This actually made Clint feel honored to know he was being trusted to do just that.

A few minutes later Sirius watched the helicopter with his pup in it lift off. He had to believe he would see him again soon, or the man would break down crying. He had been separated from him for so long, and now when he finally got him back he was sending him away. Tony must have realized how he felt, because he was all of a sudden in his face.

"He is in safe hands. We will finish this and get back to him as soon as possible." He promised with a look of love and understanding in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded as he cleared his throat from the frog that was in it. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

It was less than ten minutes later that the limo stopped again. The address was number ten Downing Street. The four men climbed out of the back of the limo and headed towards the building and their meeting. People on the street noted that the least strange-looking man was the one wearing a motorcycle helmet and leather jacket, even if he did just get out of a limo.

Tony led the way ignoring the many people who were trying to get him to stop, as he made his way to the outer office of the Prime Minister. By the time they got there they had quite a few security guards on their tail.

"Tony, were you planning on drawing us this much attention?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, Love, we have an appointment." He told him before looking at the secretary. "Isn't that right, miss? Tony Stark and friends are here to see the Prime Minister."

The secretary could not believe all the people who were now standing in her office. The first four through the door were definitely the strangest, but they were followed by a dozen security officials. She knew that her boss did have an appointment with Tony Stark, and she was to hurry him through as soon as he got here, but the way the security people were acting had her nervous to do so.

She hit her intercom. "Sir, a Mr. Tony Stark and company are here, but they seem to have drawn a crowd."

"What do you mean Miss Jenkins?" A voice came back through the intercom.

"Well Sir, they have a dozen security people here who seem to think they may be dangerous." No reply came back. She had just said. "Sir," When she heard a noise behind her.

The door of the office opened to show Prime Minister David Cameron standing there. He was around six feet tall, brown receding hair and in his mid forties. He had a presence that made the security people stand at attention. It could just have been in respect for the office he held.

"What is the problem here? Why are you following my next appointment?"

One of the men stepped forward. "Sir, these men are dressed strangely. How can we be sure they aren't here to hurt you?"

"Well I know for a fact that at least two of these men can fly, so why would they have come through the lobby if they wanted to cause me harm?" His eyebrow was raised as he waited for an answer which did not seem to be forthcoming. "That is what I thought. Tony Stark, or Ironman as he is also known and I have met a few times. He is here for an appointment, and I trust him with whom he brings to see me. You have nothing to worry about, as he will see that I'm safe." He said with an obvious dismissal.

"Yes Sir." The same man answered as he waved the others away.

"David, you may want to have them clear the building as we will be inviting others, and I would hate for anybody to get hurt by accident if something goes wrong."

The look he gave the Prime Minister had the man realizing that he planned on having wizards here, and he thought there might be trouble. David Cameron noticed all of the security people had stopped and were looking at his guest suspiciously again.

"You heard the man clear the building. You leave to Miss Jenkins." He ordered.

"But Sir…"

"No buts. I'll be protected as I'm sure that is why Tony brought some of his teammates with him. Go on and clear the building." He waved his guests to precede him back into his office.

When he closed the door behind him he saw Tony talking to the picture hanging on his wall. He hated that picture with a passion. The little toad-like man in it bugged him to no end. He felt like he was being spied on each time he saw the thing. He noticed that Captain America and Thor were looking at their teammate like he was mad, but the stranger seemed to know what was going on. He wondered who the man was.

Tony stood in front of the portrait that he knew was a wizard. "You need to get Minister Fudge, The Director of the DMLE, Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt here, as well as a reporter who will take a vow to write a true story as it is told. And make sure they bring Veritaserum. They have twenty minutes or I will go to the muggle papers and tell my story." He turned away from the portrait to see his friends looking at him like he was crazy. He turned back. "Oh and you need to go stay in your other portrait until the Minister gets back from this meeting.

Captain America watched in shock, as the man in the portrait turned and disappeared. "What just happened?"

But Tony ignored him as he turned to his husband. It seemed Sirius knew exactly what he wanted before he said a word, as he was already pointing his wand at the bookcase in the room. Tony saw that Steve was gaping like a fish, as the bookcase moved in front of the portrait before getting bigger and completely hiding the portrait. Sirius then waved his wand in an intricate pattern which Tony knew meant that he had engulfed that area in a silencing charm. The spy for the Ministry would not be able to see or hear anything now.

"Can you leave that there when this meeting is over? I really don't like that painting." The Prime Minister was smiling, as he saw the thing covered up.

"I can leave the bookcase there if you want, but I probably should take down the silencing charm, or you won't have a heads up before the Minister shows up to see you." Sirius informed him gravely. "I can imagine not wanting him here, but it really is the only way you can be forewarned, plus if you need to see the other man you can request it just like Tony did."

"Why didn't that imbecile tell me that I could request his presence if I needed to talk to him," David was looking angry now?

"Because the idiot thinks he is too important to have to answer to anybody," was the caustic reply.

"Yes, that does sound like the man." The Prime Minister sat behind his desk. "Okay Tony, what is this about? Have you found a lead on what happened to your husband or son?"

"I sure have." Tony was smiling from ear to ear. "David I would like you to meet my husband Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Siri, this is David Cameron the Prime Minister of Great Britain."

Sirius held out his hand to shake the other man's. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"I'm glad to meet you too. I know your husband has been worried sick about you. May I ask where you've been all this time?" David watched as the man removed the motorcycle helmet and shook out his shoulder length wavy black hair.

"Hell on earth or in other words Azkaban." Sirius's eyes took on a deaden look for a minute.

"Azkaban, what is that?" David noticed that Tony looked pissed at the mention of the word.

Sirius didn't answer, so Tony did. "It's the wizard prison. It is on an Island in the Black Sea and the guards are called Dementors. They are dark creatures that suck the happiness out of a person, until they are left with nothing but their worst memories. They also are used to suck the soul out of people leaving behind nothing but a vegetative state leaving a person worse than dead."

Tony saw how his words had brought a look of despair on his love's face. He knew he had to change the subject. "We need to get ready before they get here. They could be coming anytime."

Sirius took a deep breath. "I know." He put his helmet back on. "We all need to get behind the desk. We need to protect the muggle Minister, so Tony you stay on one side of him and Steve you take the other. That shield should be able to protect him. Sir, I'm going to ask you to stay seated, as that will make a smaller target for them. I will take this side of Tony, and Thor you can stand on the other side of Steve if you will."

Tony's teammates were looking at the man in disbelief. What made him think he was in charge of them? Tony saw the looks and realized he needed to speak up.

"Guys, he knows more about what we are facing than we do. He is trying to keep us all safe. If you don't want to listen to him than you can leave, otherwise do what he says." Tony was glaring at them as he spoke.

Both men took their positions on the other side of the Prime Minister wishing they knew more about what was going on. But they could tell from the set of Sirius Black's face that he wasn't going to answer questions at the moment. But both were wondering if they had really heard Tony say wizard prison, and creatures that sucked out people's souls.

"Tony put your helmet down, and you don't raise it for any reason." Sirius saw his husband open his mouth to protest. "No I mean it Tony. I don't want one inch of your skin showing. You either keep the helmet down or go stay with Harry now."

Tony saw that there would be no arguing with this. "Fine," He grumbled as he pulled his visor back in place.

"Also you are not to get in front of me for any reason. Do I make myself clear?" Sirius demanded authoritatively.

"Sirius that's not fair. I'm wearing armor I can protect you." Ironman could be heard pouting behind his mask.

"Anthony Edward Stark-Black this is non-negotiable. This is a direct order Do not get in front of me or you won't like the consequences. Do you understand me?" Sirius was glaring at the superhero.

"Yes, I understand, but I still say you're not being fair. I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again. I don't understand why you won't let me protect you," was the muttered reply.

"You really don't understand that?" Sirius's eyebrows were quirked at this point. "You know it's my job to protect you. I swore a magical oath to do that when we bonded."

"But you didn't have to order me? You have only done that twice before." Tony really was upset, as he knew he couldn't disobey a direct order from his husband. The bands that had become part of his skin would cause him pain if he did, until his husband punished him for disobeying a direct order.

"Yes and I believe both times were in similar situations. Ones where I needed to make sure you stayed safe." He could tell Tony was still upset. "Love if you get in front of me you could make it difficult for me to fight back. I'm not doing this to be mean Tony. I'm trying to make sure we all walk away unscathed."

"It's not because you think I'll be useless here?" Tony sounded almost childish when he asked this question.

"Tony if I thought you wouldn't be able to help or even defend yourself, you wouldn't be here right now. And I think you know that, so stop trying to make me feel guilty. We have to be ready as they will be coming anytime now." Sirius scolded the older man. "Now do you really think that Thor will be fine, or do I need him over here so I can protect him?"

"I think he will be fine as long as they don't use the Unforgivables." Tony decided to just go along with his husband. It wasn't like he had any choice anyway. The man would just order him away if he didn't.

"And what about Steve, how good is he with getting that shield up where it needs to be?"

"He will be fine and can help protect David." Tony assured him.

"You are to protect yourself and the Prime Minister. You are also not to leave my side." Sirius seemed determined to make sure his husband knew exactly what was expected of him. "That suit you have, does it have muggle weapons?"

"Oh yeah," Tony brought up the weapons on his hands and shoulders to show him.

"Don't use them unless things get out of hand, but we will protect the Prime Minister since he is an innocent bystander." Sirius looked to the other two Avengers. "I'm sure you are wondering what is going to happen. Anytime now people are going to start coming out of that fireplace. They are wizards or witches. They will have wands and can do magic. I'll be handling most of this and the conversation. I'm sure Tony will jump in every now and then. I'm fine with that. Please be careful, but I'm going to try and disarm them as they come through. I'm asking you to stay back here and as close to each other as possible, because if I have to throw up a shield then the smaller the area the better. Also I'm sure some of your questions will be answered, as I talk to those that are coming."

Before anybody else could say anything a green fire flared in the fireplace, and a man appeared in the flames, before he could get out of the fireplace a shout of "Expelliarmus," was heard and a stick flew through the air to be caught by Ironman.

"Get out of the fireplace Moody and stand over there in front of the bookcase so we can see you." Sirius ordered. "Tony, give me the wand and aim your muggle weapons at him to keep him covered."

The other three men in the room could not help staring at the man. His face was scarred, he had a wooden leg and mismatched eyes. One was normal, but the other seemed to turn around inside his head, so part of the time all you were seeing was white. They couldn't help wondering what happened to the man. The fireplace shot green flame up again at that point, and a tall bald black man with an earring was standing there. He too had his stick shoot from his hand, but this time Sirius caught it, as Tony had both of his hands held out in front of him with blue light shining from them pointing at the first man.

"Shacklebolt join Moody and don't make any funny moves, unless you want to see how much damage a muggle weapon can have on the human body."

This time when the new fire appeared a woman was standing there. She had grey hair in a bun, a monocle and a stern expression on her face. She looked even more pissed than the other two when she lost her wand the same way. The fourth fire produced a pudgy little man wearing a lime green suit and bowler hat. He looked affronted that somebody dared to disarm him.

"How dare you disarm me? I'm the Minister of Magic. I demand you give back my wand immediately." The pompous little man shouted.

"Get over there with the others Fudge and shut up," was the roared order.

A fifth flame came up and the five original people in the room thought this was the reporter, but Sirius was shocked to see Minerva McGonagall appear. He disarmed her even through his shock. It seemed they were going to have more guests than they expected.

"How many more are coming?" Sirius asked as McGonagall joined the others standing in a line side to side.

"Like we're going to tell you, Black," Moody growled. He couldn't believe that he had been disarmed.

"I just thought you would like the rest to come, but if you don't want them to that's fine with me. I'll just set up a ward that they won't be able to get through." Sirius smirked. "Of course it is a Black family ward, so they might get a little damaged if they try to come through with it up." He pointed his wand at the fireplace.

"No." Minerva cried out. She knew the kind of wards the Blacks were famous for. "There is three more coming counting the reporter you wanted."

The fire flared again and an old man with white hair down to his ass and a beard almost as long stood there. To the shock of the other magical people in the room he too was disarmed. Sirius caught and pocketed his wand like the others.

"Aww… Dumbledore just the man I wanted to see. Please join your friends." The word friends, was said with so much sarcasm you could almost see it dripping from the man's mouth.

"Sirius, my boy, why are you acting like this?" The old man asked in a disapproving fatherly way.

At least the was the impression that the Avengers and the Prime Minister thought. But before anymore could be said another man stood in the fireplace. He had sandy hair that was sprinkled with grey, even though you could tell he wasn't really that old. He looked to be in his early thirties, and he had a few scars on his face. He was furious when his wand shot out of his hand. The others noticed that his eyes seemed to be flashing amber.

"Remus, I didn't expect you. But that is okay you may join the others and no funny business. We have to wait for our final guest to arrive." Sirius said mockingly. He saw his old friend open his mouth to speak, but interrupted. "No we will wait to talk for everybody to be here. The reporter should be along any minute."

The green fire once again flared and this time a woman appeared. She was blond with glasses, a few gold teeth and a barracuda smile. She was gaping when she felt her wand shoot out of her pocket and into the hands of a man in a leather jacket and some sort of weird hat.

"Are you the reporter?" Sirius asked though he thought she looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes, I'm Rita Skeeter and I work for the Daily Prophet."

"Join the others and we will talk in a minute. You're sure that was all that was coming?" He turned to his guests.

"Yes." Minerva snapped angrily.

"I hope so," was all he said, as he began to wave his wand in a pattern none recognized. The fireplace glowed blue for a moment, before the light disappeared. "That shall ensure we have no unexpected guest arriving."

Sirius then turned and waved his wand in front of Moody. An armchair appeared before the Auror. "Have a seat Moody, since we have a long conversation ahead of us."

He then proceeded to furnish each of the witches and wizards with a chair. He just stared at them for a long minute as they all sat down. He took in the faces of each of these people before him, and it broke his heart to know that except for Fudge and Skeeter, he had considered each of these people his friends at one point. He would have fought and died for any one of them, but now he had a festering hate for each one of these old friends. How had things gotten to this point?

**That is another chapter done. I want to thank you all are reading, reviewing, alerting or adding it to your favorites. I plan on another update next weekend. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 The MoM Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters that honor belongs to JK Rowlings and Stan Lee. I'm just taking them out for a spin.**

**WARNING: A lot of foul language in this chapter, just a heads up!**

**Chapter 4 The M.o.M. Learns the Truth**

The wizards and witches were starting to squirm in their seats from how Sirius Black was staring at them. They could not believe the sight of the people he was standing with. The man, if that was what he was, next to him was made out of red and gold armor. McGonagall thought he was meant to represent Gryffindor in some way.

There was also a man in red, white and blue outfit holding a shield in the same colors. The other man standing was wearing some sort of black and grey armor with a long red cape and holding a large mallet in his hand. Both of these men were blond with the second one having long hair. The witches couldn't help admiring the men's looks even if they did appear to be younger than them. Though they were taking all of this in they were getting more nervous as time passed with nothing being said. What was Black planning?

"Well are you going to say anything you murderous traitor?" Remus Lupin snarled. His eyes were almost fully amber now.

These words brought Sirius out of his pain-filled trance. "I'm the traitor am I. That's funny coming from you. Hell that would be funny coming from almost everyone of you? After all only the reporter and the incompetent Minister are the only ones here that didn't betray ME." He stressed the last word.

"We didn't betray you Black. You're the one that betrayed the Potters and then killed Pettigrew and twelve muggles." Moody growled in anger. He was almost as angry at himself as he was Black. How had he let the man get the drop on him like that? He was kicking himself for acting like a rookie trainee.

"Is that so? Tell me if I did all of that why didn't I get a trial to prove it?" Lord Black was the one talking now. All of his pureblood training was coming into effect. He saw that Amelia Bones was opening her mouth to speak, but he held his hand up as to halt her. "Wait before we get into this our reporter needs to take her vow to tell the truth and not let the Ministry or anybody else stop her. Miss Skeeter, are you ready to take the oath?"

"I don't see why I have to take an oath?" She protested nervously.

"Because I know that reporters like to make things up or change things around, and that is not happening here. You take the oath or I stun you until we're done." He promised with a deadly serious look on his face.

"But you know if the Minister doesn't want it printed then the Daily Prophet won't print it." Rita grumbled as she kept glancing nervously between Black and the Minister of Magic.

"Oh I do know that. I do remember how the Ministry works, but you see it is either they let you print the story here in Magical Britain, or I will send copies of my memories to every International magical paper and the ICW instead. This story will get out one way or another. I give you a solemn promise on that." He took off his sunglasses, so they could all see an almost feral look in his eyes.

The Minister of Magic looked affronted. You cannot do that." He declared hotly. "And besides nobody will listen to you, as you're a convicted criminal."

"Do you really believe that Fudge? If so stop her from writing this story and being printed in the Prophet. Call my bluff and see which one of us is right. The magical world is going to know just how corrupt the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain is when I'm done. That's a promise you can bank on with the goblins." The steely look in the man's eyes said he wasn't playing around. "Now Miss Skeeter if you want to write this story vow to tell the truth that you hear today with no embellishments, and you can have the job."

"I'll need my wand for that." That was when she noticed he was still holding her wand in his left hand.

"Move over here and know if you try anything I won't hesitate to hex you." He handed over her wand when she got close.

She raised it in the air. "I, Rita Marie Skeeter do hereby swear on my magic that I will write the true story I hear here today without adding any embellishments. So I swear it. So mote it be." Her wand glowed blue for a minute before the light was extinguished to show the oath was in effect.

Sirius held out his hand for the wand. Everybody could see she did not want to hand it back but did so anyway.

"Please take your seat Miss Skeeter and get ready to start taking notes. I suggest you use a quick quotes quill, but not one of those that add things to make a story more juicy, since we wouldn't want you to lose your magic by accident now. Would we?" He smirked at the woman.

He wasn't dumb he knew that was how most magical reporters worked. It wasn't like they would actually do any real reporting after all, as that would mean they actually had to do something.

"Ready?" He asked when she had quill in hand and was looking at him expectantly.

"Okay back to the talk of betrayal and how I accuse all of you that knew me personally of it." Sirius was smirking at the affronted looks on the faces before him. He didn't care that his words made them angry. They could never be as angry as he was at the moment. They had not spent almost ten years locked in Hell on earth like he had, while the people he considered friends went on and had a good time with their lives.

"Does anybody have a place they want to start?" Sirius threw out the open invitation.

"What did you mean you didn't get a trial Black?" Amelia Bones demanded.

"I would think that would be quite obvious. I didn't get a trial. The Ministry, the Wizengamot and the great Albus Dumbledore decided I didn't need one, because I just had to be guilty since I came from the Black family. It didn't matter that I had been trying to prove, since my sorting in first year that I didn't believe the things most of my family did. No, I was definitely guilty because my name was Black. And of course my friends and co-workers went right along with them, since not even one of them tried to see me and ask what happened." The pure anger was heard in the man's voice. "No, but I'm the one considered the traitor by those traitorous people."

"You were James and Lily's Secret Keeper. You handed them over to Voldemort. Then you killed Peter and twelve muggles, and now you have stolen Harry so you can kill him too." Remus shouted furiously. "Give us Harry back you murdering traitor."

Sirius turned to the people he came with and said in a deadly calm voice. "And this guys was the only man left alive I considered my brother. You can see that evidently it was a one-sided relationship. He abandoned me and accused me of things without even asking what happened."

"You were really that close?" Steve was glaring at Remus now. He couldn't imagine a friend that close acting like that. He could understand the man's pain, since it would be like if Bucky had turned on him.

"I thought so by the time he turned on me we had been friends for ten years. We shared a dorm for seven of those years. I would've never believed it either." He said when he saw the faces of the Prime Minister and Tony's friends. He pointed to McGonagall. "This woman here was my Head of House for those seven years and a friend of Dorea Potter, the woman that treated me like a son, Dorea that is. But McGonagall turned on me too without a by your leave. I can promise you the woman that was my Mum in all but blood would be ashamed of her for the way she treated me."

"What about the others?" Thor was glaring at the strange people in the room.

"Well those three, Bones, Moody and Shacklebolt were Aurors with me, magical police that fought alongside me to try to bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I considered them friends and brothers or sister in arms. I thought they believed like I did, justice for everybody, not just who they thought deserved justice. Boy was I proved wrong." The harsh laugh that followed these words had the magical people actually flinching.

"And that old man, the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts," seeing the questioning looks he said. "A magical school, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that's that highest court in magical Britain, Supreme Mugawump of the International Confederation of Wizards, I believe Tony said that was like the United Nations but for wizards. And last but not least the Leader of the Light and Head of the Order of the Phoenix, that is a group who fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A man that people believe is almost godlike, especially those sitting in front of you evidently, because I was told by one of the few human guards, that he said I was the Potter's Secret Keeper in front of the Wizengamot and everyone believed him."

"That is because you were." Remus snarled sounding like a wild animal. "James said he was making you the Secret Keeper." The only thing keeping him from the man he once considered a friend was the man in the metal outfit had pointed one of his hands at him specifically, and the blue light coming from it had intensified.

"And he was going to until Dumbassdork talked us into changing to Pettigrew. He said that everybody would expect me to be the Secret Keeper so Old Voldywarts would come after me, but that the Potters would have a backup chance with Peter being the Secret Keeper." Sirius was glaring at Dumbledore with true hatred.

"If that was the case why didn't you tell me?" Remus growled not believing a word of this. He knew that betrayer always had a back-up alibi.

"Because he told us his spy told him you were seen leaving a Death Eater meeting." Sirius had turned his eyes to his oldest living friend, or what used to be his friend. "He insinuated that he thought you were the spy. James and I didn't want to believe it, but Lily had already lost one friend to the Death Eaters ranks, so she convinced us not to tell you about the switch. We didn't turn our backs on you, but we gave her that for her peace of mind."

"I don't believe you. Dumbledore would never say that. He's a great man and you know it." Remus eyes were flashing amber. "And Lily was my friend."

"Why because he let you go to Hogwarts? Tell me Remus, why were you the only one of your kind he allowed to do that?" The sneer on Sirius's face reminded Minerva of Severus Snape. "What made you better than all of the rest? Why did the great Albus Bloody Dumbledore get to pick and choose who came to Hogwarts, if he believed everybody deserves a chance, why didn't the others get one?"

Remus Lupin was sitting there was his mouth gaping open. He had never once thought about the fact he was the only werewolf allowed to attend Hogwarts. He knew there were many others that had been turned as children. Hell that was what Greyback was known for, turning children to get even with the parents. He couldn't help turning his gaze on his hero, hoping the man would explain, but he was to be disappointed as the man just continued to watch Black.

"And as for Lily, Snape was her best friend for years, but he became a Death Eater and started hunting and trying to eliminate people of her birth. Do you honestly think that wouldn't make her wary if she was told another friend had turned, especially if the one to tell her was the great Dumbledore himself? She had become one of us in many ways, but she wasn't as close to us as we were to each other. She didn't have those extra six years of friendship and adventures that we did. Tell me if he could convince you that I betrayed the man I loved like a brother, really more like my twin, why couldn't he convince her to be suspicious? Yes I said suspicious, because even she didn't turn on you after that, she was just more cautious, and that was only because her baby was in danger."

When it became obvious Lupin wasn't going to speak Amelia decided to.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore knew you weren't the Secret Keeper?" She demanded in disbelief.

"Well duh. It would be kind of hard for him not to know, since he cast the Fidelius Charm that made Pettigrew the Secret Keeper. How do you think he was able to send Hagrid to kidnap my pup? He had a paper from that rat with the address on it." Sirius was shaking his head at these people's stupidity.

"This is ridiculous. Where is Harry Potter? We know you kidnapped him so you could kill him, and you had these other people help you." Minerva was glaring with narrowed eyes angrily. She knew her friend would never do what he was being accused of.

"No I did not kidnap Harry Potter." Each word was said slowly and distinctly, and yelling erupted from most of the magicals in the room before he could say more.

"That's a lie." Moody growled.

"You were seen by Arabella Figg." Minerva snapped furiously.

"We know you have young Harry." Fudge spouted out.

"Silencio!" Sirius waved his wand and all of the magicals were silenced. "I didn't say I don't have Harry. I said I didn't kidnap him. You see since he is my son, it can't be considered kidnapping." His eyes were so steely hard that the grey was almost black. How dare they accuse him of kidnapping his child or to want to kill him? It had taken every bit of his self-control not to curse McGonagall into a bug and squash her when she said that.

His silenced victims were all opening and closing their mouths trying to talk, but of course no words came out. He just ignored their desire to talk. He knew if he let them at the moment he would end up cursing one or more of them.

"I think it will be easier if you stop interrupting me. I know only one of you knew that Harry is my son as well and James and Lily's. Yes, Dumbledore knew, because they wanted him to make sure nobody tried to take him from me before the rest found out." Sirius removed his helmet and ran his hand through his hair. "James and Lily had me to blood adopt Harry when he was eleven months old. They hoped with having three blood parents and a step-parent that he would still have at least one of us after the war."

He noticed that Rita was trying to ask something. He unsilenced her so he could see what it was, since she was writing the story he figured she would know what was needed for it.

"You had a question Miss Skeeter?"

"Who is his step-parent?" She looked excited that she was getting to ask questions while the others couldn't

"My bonded husband Anthony Edward Stark-Black, this man here beside me, he's also known as Ironman. He is a muggle, but Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus, Moody, Kingsley and Amelia all knew I was married to him. I believe the Minister does too, since he has been asking about my whereabouts all these years. He's also been asking about our son. I believe the Prime Minister can back up that statement, since he is the third one that Tony has asked for help from in trying to find us. What was it the two different Ministers of Magic told you guys, Prime Minister?" He waited expectantly for the man to answer.

"They both said they had never heard of Sirius Orion Black or Harry James Potter. Fudge also told me they were tired of me asking about people that didn't exist." David Cameron was glaring at the incompetent Minister of Magic. "I see that was a lie, since Lord Black is right here in front of me."

Rita wasn't the only one wearing a confused look, but she was the only one able to voice the question they all were thinking. "Lord Black? How is he Lord Black when his grandfather Arcturus Black was Lord Black when he was arrested? Convicted criminals can't take up the mantle of a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House."

"Aww... but Miss Skeeter since I was never convicted of a crime I had no problem claiming my birthright." He held up his hand showing the Black lordship ring perched on his finger. "I was told all of the Malfoys tried to claim it and failed, but as you can see I had no trouble at all. It seems magic is more just, than the people we have voted into office."

"You really didn't get a trial?" Rita was looking shocked at the thought.

"No I didn't, not even questioned. I was just chucked in Azkaban and left to rot. The first time Fudge came through as Minister I asked him if he was going to give me a trial and he said it wasn't necessary." Sirius's eyes had a dull look to them now.

The magical people noticed that the robot man's hands were glowing even bluer now, as if at any minute he was going to attack them with whatever weapon that was. Kingsley and Remus who were halfbloods knew this was very dangerous for them. They both were trying to get Sirius Black's attention, so he could hopefully stop the man.

Sirius noticed them both, but he only unsilenced Kingsley. He was not in the mood for anymore of Remus's shite. "What do you want Kingsley?"

"Umm...do you think you can call your friend off, before he kills us all?" He was pointing at Tony.

Sirius glanced at his husband but didn't say anything to him. "Tell me Kingsley if the people you worked with threw you or your spouse in Azkaban without a trial, wouldn't one of you want to make them pay? Don't you think my husband has the right to be angry at you people? Don't you think he might want to see your bodies turned to ash? You idiots not only locked me away, but let that old coot stick our son with Lily's magic hating sister and her husband. Do you know what we found when we went to get him? Do you know why the muggle police took them away in handcuffs? I think my husband has every right to want to turn you all into charred toast."

"Lord Black, what did you find when you went to get our Savior?" Rita asked excitedly. This story was going to be a gold mine for her.

Everyone in the room saw the seething anger on the too thin face of the escaped prisoner. They could tell that he was fighting to keep his anger from exploding at the moment.

Captain America decided to answer the question. "I hope you don't mind Sirius, but I would like to answer this question."

Sirius didn't say anything, so Tony answered for him. "Go for it Cap. Miss Skeeter this is Steve Rogers. He is also known as Captain America."

"Miss Skeeter, I will tell you what we found. When we got to the house a huge belligerent man answered the door. Sirius told him we had come for Harry Potter, but man said there was no Harry Potter there. Sirius pushed his way in claiming he knew he was there because he could feel the wards and knew they wouldn't need them if Harry wasn't there. The man kept trying to make us leave, because his family was having dinner. We all headed to the kitchen to find his wife and son eating, Sirius asked for Harry again, when the nasty child there demanded to know why we wanted the freak when he was there. This of course made Sirius very mad and when Mr. Dursley tried to pull Sirius away, he hit him in the face with his helmet covered head and broke the man's nose."

"Tony in the meantime got a scan of the house, and Jarvis told him that there was a child asleep in the closet under the stairs. He hurried to it and Sirius and I followed. The closet had three locks on it on the outside. I didn't see what Sirius did, but the next thing I knew he was opening the closet and there was a little boy sleeping on a small cot in that tiny space." Steve took a deep breath. "Sirius woke him gently and told him he was his Daddy and he came to take him away. He was told to pack his things, and he asked if he should bring his pillow. Tony said it wasn't necessary, so the child dumped out an old towel out of the pillowcase and put in two pairs of pants, shirts, underwear and two pairs of socks, all of them too big and raggedy. When he was done Tony asked him if he didn't want to take the rest of his things, and the little boy said, 'You said not to bring my pillow. Do you want me to bring my blanket?' as he went to grab the most raggedy blanket I've ever seen."

"Are you saying the Potter heir owned two outfits and lived in a cupboard?" Rita was finally able to sputter out.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I asked Harry why he was in the cupboard. He said that was his room. The young man lived in a four bedroom house with three other people and had lived in a cupboard the whole time. Don't forget the fact that the family was eating dinner and he was locked away." Steve was glaring at Dumbledore with pure anger. "Natasha, a friend of ours said he looked the size of a nine year old if he was lucky. She thought he may have actually been the size of an eight year old. Harry will be eleven in less than two weeks, and he looks about three years younger than that, from being locked in a dark closet and starved is my guess."

Minerva was looking ill at the revelations she was hearing. How could this be? Arabella was there to make sure Harry was fine. Why didn't she tell them anything?

"This needs to be ended soon. I want to get back to my son. Did one of you guys bring the Veritaserum?" He waved his wand and all were unsilenced.

"I did," growled Moody. He was having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

"Good put three drops on your tongue." Sirius ordered.

"I beg your pardon. Why would I do that?" The old Auror demanded.

"Because I was taught by you, I remember Constant Vigilance, so I'm not taking any chances on being poisoned. Take three drops of the potion Moody, so we can get this shite over with." Sirius's look brooked no argument.

Moody pulled out the vial and broke the seal. He dropped three drops on his tongue before the bottle flew across the room into Sirius's hand. Everyone watched his normal eye seem to dull after a minute.

Sirius decided to make sure the potion did what it was supposed to. "Did you train Sirius Black as an Auror?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of his performance as an Auror?"

"He was one of the best I ever trained."

"Who else was that good?"

"James Potter. They were the best team of Aurors I have ever seen."

"Why didn't you push for a trial for Sirius Black?"

"Albus and Crouch said there was no need, as he was the only one possible of being guilty."

"If I told you where Pettigrew is, would you arrest him and make sure he is tried for his crimes?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to blindly follow Dumbledore after this?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sirius was staring hard at Dumbledore, as they all waited for the answer.

"Because Black's story makes more sense than Dumbledore's ever did."

"Did you bring the antidote?"

"Yes."

"Kingsley, give him the antidote." He summoned it as soon as the man had done what he said. He then waved his wand and cast sticking charms over all of the magicals so they couldn't get up.

"Okay this is the way it is going to go. Amelia Bones is the only one allowed to question me. You can ask about the Fidelius Charm, the blood adoption, what happened when I went after Pettigrew and even how I know where Pettigrew is now. You will not ask where Harry is. I promise he is safe and the wizarding world of Britain will never see him again unless they truly change their ways."

"You can't do that. That boy has a job to fulfill." Dumbledore spoke up for the first time in a long time.

"Dumbledore, you are a world class idiot. Yes, I know what job you want my child to do, but I guarantee you will be licking my hairy arse clean after every shite I take before I let that happen. If you think he is coming back, than you had better get busy and take care of the problem, because my Pup is not facing Voldemort again for you or anybody else. I will see you dead and buried. I will expose the wizarding world of Britain and have the muggles disintegrate you all first. He has already suffered thanks to you and your idiocy, now he is going to get to have a happy life. And I mean every word I say." The magic around Sirius was literally glowing from his anger.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva was staring between the man she had always admired and Sirius Black. The young man who had been one of the biggest pranksters she had ever seen. There was no doubt in her mind that he meant every word he said. He would cause the destruction of their world before he let them get their hands on Harry again.

"That old goat thinks Harry is destined to get rid of Voldemort, because some old quack seer predicted it. Mind you she had never predicted anything before, but for some reason Dumbleshite decided this was true, of course it couldn't have anything to do with the fact a Death Eater heard it, and he didn't try to stop him from telling his master. That is why Lily and James are dead, and I blame it as much on Dumbledweeb as I do Voldywarts." Sirius was glaring daggers at the man. "Of course he doesn't even take into the fact that Harry has already gotten rid of that piece of shite once, no he figures the man is coming back sometime, and it will be Harry's job to get rid of him again. That won't be happening, so I would suggest you all get off your lazy arses before he does come back, and make sure he can't, because you are on your own this time. My family has given up enough to protect magical Britain and what kind of thank you did we get? James and Lily dead, me locked in Azkaban, my husband denied his husband and child and Harry abused and stuffed in a cupboard. So if you think we are helping again well all I have to say is 'Fuck that,' not happening as you people aren't worth it. You have proved that already."

He watched the stunned silence of the people he once considered friends. He could tell they were thinking about what he said, and he noticed a couple like Fudge and McGonagall were truly looking scared. Good he hoped they all were scared, as scared as he pup had to have been all that time locked in that bloody cupboard.

Okay Thor, will you come and take the bottle back after I put three drops on my tongue, and when we are done with the questioning put three drops of this one on my tongue?" He gave him the antidote to hold before turning to Tony. "Keep them covered, Love. And if any of them move shoot them in the leg first, but if they try again go for the kill shot. I don't trust them as far as I could throw a full grown giant without magic." He turned to the people facing him with their mouths hanging open. "You've been warned, don't move no matter what. He is my submissive bonded husband, and you know he has to follow my orders. I think he would actually go for the kill shot first if I hadn't told him to aim for the leg, because he really isn't very happy with you guys."

Sirius conjured himself up a chair. He took the Veritaserum, and felt Thor take the bottle from his unresisting hand. He felt the potion kick in. It was like he was in a dream state as he sat there, and when the questions came he had no choice but to answer them truthfully.

"Were you the Potters' Secret Keeper?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who cast the Fidelius Charm?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Nobody, he is still alive."

Amelia had to take a breath before she could ask more. She was beginning to see why Sirius Black was so angry at them all, and she couldn't blame him.

"Did you kill those twelve muggles?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why was Pettigrew not found at the scene of the crime?"

"He transformed into his Animagus form and disappeared into the sewer."

"Pettigrew is an Animagus?"

"Yes."

"What is his form?"

"A rat."

"Do you know where Pettigrew is now?'

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"Hiding with the Weasley family as a pet rat."

"How do you know this?"

"Fudge gave me his paper. Wormtail was on the front page with the Weasley family."

"What is wormtail?'

"It is Peter's nickname."

"Why did you escape?"

"The paper said that four of the kids were going to Hogwarts this year, including the youngest boy who had Wormtail on his shoulder. The date was the year Harry would start Hogwarts. I couldn't let Peter get near him."

"Watch where you're going with these questions," Tony warned threateningly. "Hurry up and finish up."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Are you really Harry Potter's blood adopted father?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by no?"

"His name is Harry Potter-Black."

"Did you really find him in a cupboard?"

"Yes."

"Do you plan on hurting Harry?"

"No."

"Will you really keep him from magical Britain?"

"Yes."

"That is the last question. Thor, give him the antidote." Tony ordered his friend. He had a feeling she was going to ask about Harry's whereabouts next, and that wasn't happening.

"But we need to know what he is going to do with Harry." Remus roared, but it was too late as Thor already poured three drops of the antidote on Sirius's tongue.

"No you don't. It's none of your business about my son." Tony's voice had pure venom in it. "You never cared enough to be there for him the last ten years. None of you did. No you stuck him in the muggle world with magic hating muggles, and didn't care a bit that he was mistreated, unloved and starved, so don't act like you care now."

"We didn't know that." McGonagall tried to defend their actions.

"Really? You expect us to believe that?" Sirius was glaring venomously at them again. "Arabella Figg was there on the street. She saw me take Harry away and informed you guys at once. Are you actually trying to tell me that she didn't let anybody know my son was being mistreated?"

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "You know I realize I was a prankster in my days as Hogwarts, but what you people, seem to have forgotten is that I was also one of the top students in the school in my days. Moody also already said under the truth serum that I was one of the best Aurors he ever trained, so don't try to play me for a fool. I know that at least Dumbledore had to know what was going on there, and the Ministry should have as well, since it was their responsibility to make sure an orphaned magical child was treated right."

"Sirius, my boy, you cannot truly believe we knew Harry was being mistreated?" Dumbledore had put on a calm face and voice. He knew he had to get Harry back for the greater good of the magical people.

"DON"T YOU, SIRIUS, MY BOY, ME! YOU MEDDLING MANIPULATIVE OLD BASTARD, WILL CALL ME LORD BLACK!" Sirius roared loud enough to make the windows shake and Remus grab his ears in pain. "You knew, because you knew that Petunina hated magic and anybody to do with it. You knew that was why they had me blood adopt Harry, so even if the three of us died then Tony could take custody of him over Petunia, so don't you give me that hippogriff shite. I'm not falling for you bloody I'm Albus, the second coming of Merlin, Dumbledore dragon dung anymore. You old man showed your true colors to me, and I know you are as evil as Voldemort and need to be eradicated from the face of the earth."

Everybody in the room was now gawping at the furiously angry man. Only Tony wasn't surprised by the words he heard. His hands never wavered as he kept them trained on the wizards and witches in the room. One was pointed directly between the old goat's eyes. He was truly hoping Sirius would tell him to blast the man into smithereens.

Remus was having trouble believing everything he had heard here. How could the man he had looked up to and admired for so long really have done what was said here? He didn't know what to think anymore, but he decided to push all of that away and focus on what he considered the most important topic.

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?" Sirius threw the question back at him.

"What are you going do with him? You can't really plan on keeping him away from us. What about him going to Hogwarts like James and Lily wanted?" Remus was asking in a demanding way.

"Keep him away from whom? Tell me Moony how many times have you seen Harry since the night James and Lily died?" Sirius gave him a knowing look.

Remus fidgeted nervously. "I haven't. Dumbledore explained that the blood wards wouldn't have let me through." He became defensive at the condemning look he was receiving for his answer. "But that doesn't mean I don't care."

"Yes, I can tell how much you cared." Sirius gave a Snape worthy sneer of disgust. "After all you were only the third in line to take custody of Harry after me and Tony. But did you do that? Nope, you let Dumbledork have his way. Tell me Moony how do you even breathe with your nose that far up the old man's arse? It must be even harder with all of their heads up there as well." He waved his arms to encompass the rest of the magical people in the room.

Minerva McGonagall wrinkled her nose at the disgusting talk. "You didn't tell us what you are going to do with Harry, and what you are going to do about Hogwarts. It is young Mr. Potter's right to attend Hogwarts. I know James and Lily would be appalled at you for trying to keep him away."

"Oh you know so much do you. If you knew James and Lily like you are insinuating you would never have let Harry live in that house." Sirius shook his head at her idiocy, as if she could tell him what his brother in all but blood would want. "I will tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to love my kid. I'm going to raise him in a loving home and try to make up for all that you horrible people put him through. I'm going to put him, his happiness and health before everybody and anybody. And that means he will not be attending Hogwarts or any other boarding school. I will make sure he learns all he needs to know about magic and the magical world, including all about how Magical Britain is run and how each and every one of you care nothing but about yourselves. Does that answer your questions?"

"Harry needs to go to Hogwarts and under my tutelage." Dumbledore was looking truly nervous now. All of his plans for young Harry had to be able to come true.

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh that had no humor behind it all. "You really are senile or just plain crazy, aren't you? Read my lips you old fucking goat 'Harry will never be around you, ever.'" The last words were said slowly and enunciated clearly, as if somebody was really going to try to read his lips. "Try to come near him, any of you and I swear it will be what the muggles call hunting season. The prey will be you, and I promise I will show you the same kind of mercy the most awful of hunters show their victims. My Baby is not going to be hurt by any of you anymore. I will use everything from the Black and Potter vaults to make sure that you leave him alone. I will call in the debt the goblins owe me if necessary to make you pay. I wasn't a murderer when I went into Azkaban. I wasn't what my family would call a true Black, but I promise you if you don't clear my name and leave my son and family alone I will use everything I learned from Orion and Walberga Black to protect what is mine, even if it means I have to get bloody like most of the Blacks before me. My family couldn't make me a true Black, but you people have almost pushed me into it. I have never been this close before."

A shudder went through the bodies of everybody in the room, except Tony at Sirius's words. The venom and hatred in his eyes as he stared at those that had betrayed and hurt him and his family was a scary thing. Even Dumbledore actually felt a tremor of fear. He knew this man before him was taught more dark magic by the time he was fifteen, than he, Albus Dumbledore had learned in all his years of living. The Blacks were well known for being the darkest family in the magical world. It was rumored they were descended from the evilest witch of all time Morgana Le Fey. And he knew that Sirius Black was supposed to be the strongest of all that came before him. That was why his parents had treated him so badly to try to get him back to their side of things. It was also why even though his parents had disinherited him, his grandfather Arcturus Black had kept him as his heir. The man knew that Sirius was the one to deserve the title of Lord Black.

Albus remembered the letter he received from the late Lord Black after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He felt another tremor of fear when he remembered the message in it.

_Dumbledore,_

_I suggest you get my grandson out of that prison and his name cleared as soon as possible. You have no idea the enemy you make by leaving him there. Sirius is the strongest of all the Blacks that have come before. You will not break him instead you will create a man that will seek justice against you. _

_I know you are probably scoffing at my words, after all you think you are invincible since the Dark Lord fears you, but I have been warned that if you don't help him, you will create an enemy who will never fear you, one that will see that you are punished for all of your crimes._

_Take my words of warning to heed Dumbledore and get him freed fast because the longer you wait the more determined he will be._

_Lord Arcturus Black_

_of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black._

Dumbledore sat there after remembering those words when a new fear hit him. Sirius Black had just disarmed him of the Elder wand. He was now its true master. He could only hope the man did not realize what he had and gave it back to him when this was over. The strongest Black with the Elder wand was something that was truly to be feared. He was brought out of his thoughts by the angry voice calling to him. He looked at the man in the metal suit he seemed to have been trying to get his attention for awhile.

"I'm sorry I was my mind wandered. What did ask?"

Tony was furious at the old fool. He had just had Jarvis check all the primary schools' records in Little Whinging, because he hadn't been able to figure out why his AI hadn't found Harry during the times he had him checking all of Great Britain's school records before. He had always assumed his pup was dead or home schooled. He hadn't even been able to find out homeschooling records for him during that time, so that had made him think Harry was dead. But he was now angry when he realized that Harry did indeed go to a public primary school.

Jarvis had found what had to be Harry's records and the Dursley boy's as well. Both sets of records were under different names, but as they were the closest primary school to the Dursleys' home they realized they had to be the boys'.

"Tell me Dumbledore who messed with the muggles' school records? Who changed Dudley Dursley's to Douglas Dorsey, the son of Victor and Patricia Dorsey, and Harry's to their nephew Henry Porter?" Tony made sure his weapons on his shoulders moved a little as if they were getting ready to fire. "I was under the impression it was against the law to use magic on muggles."

"It was to keep Harry safe." Dumbledore defended as if this was perfectly normal.

"Really then why did you change Dudley's? How do you expect his records to help him when he has no proof of going to school?" Sirius really didn't care about the brat, but he wanted it shown that Dumbledore did what he wanted to hell with everybody else.

"I would've changed them when Harry stopped going to school with him." Dumbledore explained without any remorse.

"Just as long as you get what you want, right Dumbshite? Who cares what anybody else wants as long as the great Leader of the Light gets what he wants." Sirius ran his hand through his hair not waiting for an answer. "We need to wrap this up. Dumbledore call a house elf and have it bring me James's cloak and anything else of the Potters you have, and do it now."

"What?" Dumbledore tried to look like he had no clue what Sirius was talking about.

"You heard me Dumbledore. I want James's cloak now, and I can tell the difference between it and another, so don't try to give me a fake one." He was glaring hatefully at the man. He knew if James had his cloak that night that maybe at least one of his friends might have lived. "And remember anything else you have, because I will be setting the goblins on the case to see if you have anything of theirs including any money you may have taken from the Potter vaults."

Dumbledore was not a happy man. How had Sirius known about the cloak and the other things he had? He definitely didn't want the goblins checking things out. He knew those vile creatures would enjoy going after him to retrieve the few possessions and the money he had taken.

"Liddy," He called for the elf he used for his personal care.

A loud pop and a tiny brownish creature with bat-like ears and big bulging blue eyes appeared. It was wearing a tea towel draped toga style over one shoulder. Thor, Steve and the Prime Minister looked at the tiny creature with shock-filled eyes.

"Master Dumblydore called for Liddy?" The squeaky voice asked.

Dumbledore thought about having the little elf attack Sirius, but before he could give an order he heard.

"Don't even think about it Dumbledore. Tony if he gives an order that I didn't tell him to," Sirius paused for effect, "shoot him in the knee."

"You got it Love, but can I please just blow the whole leg off from the knee down. Please Baby?" Tony begged without taking his eyes off of the old man.

Thor looked at his friend in shock. He had never seen this side of the man. He liked it as it reminded him of the warriors three, his friends on Asgard.

"Go for it Babe, if he does it then he has nobody but himself to blame as he has been warned." He smirked at the old man's discomfort. "Tell her what to do Dumbledore."

"Liddy in the bottom drawer of my desk there is a box, please bring it here."

"Yes Sir, Master Dumblydore." The elf clicked its fingers and popped away. It was back in less than two minutes with a box the size of a shoe box. "Here's youse goes Sir."

"Tell her to put the box in the middle of the floor and then leave." Sirius was not taking any chances.

"Liddy, you heard the man set the box down and then return to your duties." Dumbledore ordered. He had hoped that Sirius would have him open the box, since he knew it had both James and Lily's wands in it.

"Yes Master Dumblydore." The elf popped away again.

Sirius cast a shield charm in front of the desk protecting those behind it. "You better hope nothing dangerous happens, Dumblebutt, because if you have something planned you and your accomplices will be the ones to pay."

Not waiting for an answer he cast a spell Wingardium Leviosa and the lid flew off of the box. He then cast an enlargement charm to make the box the size it should be. When nothing untoward happened he summoned the box nearer. He slowly floated one item out at a time. First came, the invisibility cloak. He made it land on the desk since he would need to exam it closely. He then levitated the next item. It was James's' wand, then came Lily's wand, three small books came next, then three rolls of parchment and finally a large tome with a picture of a lion standing on its hind feet holding a wand and a sword. It was the Potter Crest.

Sirius Black was furious. He knew this book was the Potter family Grimoire and he knew it had been in the Potter main vault at Gringotts. It looked like the goblins had a job ahead of them.

Dumbledore felt the eyes of his companions on him. He knew that with them seeing the Grimoire for the Potter family did not look good for him. They all knew that there was no way that he was supposed to have that. He hadn't expected Sirius to take everything out of the box here for all to see.

Sirius summoned the box near and started putting everything back into it. He hadn't said a word, but he bent over the cloak and started examining it. It took no time at all for him to realize that this was truly the cloak that had been in the Potter family for many generations. He folded it back up almost reverently before putting it in the box and closing the lid. He shrunk the box until it was the size of a ring box and pocketed it.

He finally looked at the man he despised before him. "I know for a fact that Grimoire was in the Potter main vault. I know because I put it there myself on the 28th of October, three days before the Potters were killed. Be assured old man that the goblins will hear of this. They will be investigating what else you stole from the Potters and any other families for that matter. You made a real big mistake old man. I hope you realize that I won't rest until you are punished for your crimes."

He turned to the Head of the DMLE. "Bones have I proved my innocence to you? Are you going to clear my name?"

Amelia Bones knew that the man hadn't lied under the Veritaserum. "I will bring your case in front of the Wizengamot. I will need you to turn yourself in and we will give you a trial."

He gave snort of disbelief, but for he let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah like that's going to happen. Do you think I'm an idiot woman? I went along quietly and I got thrown into Azkaban for ten years. I'm not stupid enough to do it a second time. Hell you bastards would probably give me the Dementor's Kiss as soon as I stepped in the Ministry. No, you will have to have that trial without me there. It doesn't matter what you decide, because you won't get a hold of me again, but I can promise if my name isn't cleared the whole world will know the truth about how corrupt you all are."

"Okay Moody the rat is with the Weasleys. Catch him make him tell you the truth and get my name cleared. You've been warned people I'm not playing games with you." He had a gleam in his eyes that said they better take his words to heart. "Does anybody have anything to say?"

The magical people looked at each other without saying a word. Sirius couldn't believe it when they all shook their heads. It seemed not one of them was even going to attempt to at least try to apologize. He had no way of knowing that the people that were with him at the moment were all thinking along the same lines, that the people in front of them were complete and utter assholes.

"Fine, I see how despicable you all are. Miss Skeeter, you may go first." He waved his wand to remove the ward on the fireplace, but what none of those present knew was only the outgoing ward was down, if any of them tried to come back they would be in a world of hurt. "I suggest you get that printed as soon as possible, if I don't see it in the paper in two days time I will be sending memories of this conversation and what happened in the past to all magical governments and papers. I will give them a week after that to make sure my name is cleared and this story is printed for all to see, if that doesn't happen I will go to the muggle papers and governments. I will have justice one way or another." He waved her towards the fireplace.

"What about my wand?" She hesitated with the floo powder in her hand.

"I will throw all the wands threw the floo to the Ministry after you all are there. I'm taking no chances on you hurting anybody." He told her more kindly than he would have if one of the others had asked.

With a whoosh of green flames she was gone. He then turned to the rest. "One more warning if anybody whether it be you or another witch or wizard tries to make the Prime Minister forget what happened here, well the results won't be pretty of that you have my solemn vow. McGonagall, you go next."

She gave him one of her tight-lipped stern looks, as if he was still a student in her house. His return glare spoke more loudly than any words he could have said that he didn't care what she thought. He proceeded to send the others, Fudge, Kingsley and Amelia. When Remus stood up for his turn he was surprised yet again when the man didn't even attempt to apologize for his betrayal. It seemed that the boy and young man he had known was truly gone from the man in front of him. He felt a small pang of regret when he realized the Marauders truly were a thing of the past. He turned and looked at the last two men, the ones he had at one point considered mentors.

"I just want to say that you both are disappointments to your professions and humans alike. Someday maybe you'll realize just how worthless you are in my eyes. I looked up to and respected you both, the only man not of my own age I respected more was Charlus Potter. I just have to say thank Merlin he lived up to his hero spot, unlike you two." His tone had a sound of deep regret for what he had lost. "Go Moody and at least do something right and catch the rat before he kills again."

Dumbledore stood and looked at his former student. It shocked him how much hate he saw in those grey eyes. He hadn't even see Tom look at him with such hate before. But he felt he had to try again to make the man see what needed to be done.

"Sirius," at the thinning lips and anger forming on the face before him he quickly corrected himself. "Lord Black, you really cannot keep Harry from our world. He is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I know you would not want our world to die out or be controlled by him. James and Lily wouldn't either."

Sirius could not believe that crazy old coot was still trying this shite. "Dumbasadoor, you have no way of convincing me to let my child face off against Voldemort. You'd have a better chance of talking me into cutting off my own dick." Tony jerked around to stare at his husband in shock. This had the effect of making Sirius Black smirk internally. "And there is no chance of that happening at all, because not only would my husband blow you to Hell, but I happen to like having sex with my husband to much to agree to that. Just go Dumbass I can't stomach looking at you anymore."

The flames turned green and the last of them were gone. Sirius pulled the wands out of his pocket and headed to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder in and called for the Ministry of Magic atrium. He started to throw them all through at once, when he felt a pulsing in his hand. He looked at the wands and he noticed that one seemed to stand out from the rest. He picked it up in his other hand, and he felt an almost singing sensation in his very soul. His magic was so attuned to this wand, even more than it had been when he had gotten his first wand at eleven. He knew that this wand was now his own wand. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. He threw the other wands in the fireplace and pocketed his new wand. He smiled gleefully when he thought what the old idiot would think when they all got their wands back but him. He didn't know how he knew it for sure but he knew this wand once belonged to Dumbledore, and the power he could feel in it made him realize that maybe part of Dumbledore's power was the wand itself. He decided he was going to have to find out more about his new wand.

They said their goodbyes to the Prime Minister and Sirius used a timer spell so the ward on the fireplace wouldn't drop for a few hours, before they all headed out to the limousine, so they could head back to the building that they had dropped Harry off at. Tony said the helicopter should be back by now.

**Well this one had 9,600 words so I will leave it there until the next chapter. I was trying to keep these chapters between 6,000 to 8,000 words. I guess that didn't work so well.**

**I hope you enjoyed the telling off. Next chapter they get back to Harry. What has happened to the little boy on the helicarrier? Will Hawkeye have been able to keep him safe? What is Sirius going to think when he finds out his husband has an Arc Reactor in his chest keeping him alive?**

**No promises when the next chapter is up. I will try for next weekend but I don't have it written yet.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sirius Meets Pepper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from his world. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't own Tony Stark or the Avengers. That honor belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics. I am just playing with some of the characters and mixing them together.**

**This chapter is for my friend Lightningspride's Birthday. She seemed to think a chapter from this story constitutes a real present. Go figure.**

**Happy Birthday Phoenix! You're the best! Hopefully the next chapter will give you some family fluff.**

**Chapter 5 Sirius Meets Pepper**

Clint Barton was sweating. He had just heard that the helicopter containing his teammates and Sirius Black had landed. He knew he only had a little time left to find his charge. He couldn't deny he was worried about what Black would do to him when he found out he had lost his son.

It had only been ten minutes ago that everything was fine. Harry had been in his quarters on the helicarrier with him. He had been telling the child a story about his papa being a hero and the child had loved it. When the story was done he had excused himself to go to the restroom after Harry promised to stay put.

How had things changed so fast? He wasn't gone for five minutes for God's sake, but when he came back out of the small connected restroom the door to his quarters was open and Harry was gone. He had run to Bruce's lab to see if he had seen the child, but he hadn't, and Bruce was now looking for him too.

When they had gotten back to the carrier Bruce had walked them to Clint's quarters before excusing himself to go to his lab. He had wanted to go to his lab and see if he could work out a diet plan for Harry to help with the obvious malnutrition the boy had. Natasha had also headed off to go check in with Fury and let him know where the others had gone.

Where could Harry be? He couldn't figure out why he left and truthfully the fear of what Black was going to do to him had him running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Thor and Steve coming towards him. He cautiously tried to look around them to see if Tony and his husband were behind them. He gave out a sigh of relief when he saw they weren't. He might actually have a couple more minutes to live now.

Steve was frowning at his agitated teammate. "Where's Harry?"

"Uhh… hi guys." He stammered out. "That didn't take very long."

"Are you okay Clint?" Thor looked at the man with concern after all they had been apart for a few hours.

"I… I'm fine. Whe...where's Tony and Black?" He was glancing all around, as they were walking back the way he had come from.

"Tony's getting out of his suit and Sirius stayed with him." Steve told him. "Clint, what are you looking for? Why are you so nervous?"

Clint glanced back over his shoulder to make sure nobody was behind them. "Guys, I need your help?" The sound of desperation was easily heard in his voice.

"What do you need Clint? You are our friend we will help you." Thor promised.

He took a deep gulp of breath. "I can't find Harry." He admitted shamefully.

"What?" They both cried out in shock.

"I don't know what happened. He promised to stay in my room while I used the restroom, but when I came out the door was opened and he was gone. Bruce is now looking for him too." He again looked behind him. "And now Black is going to kill me, because he trusted me with his kid and I lost him."

"Maybe he is with friend Natasha." Thor suggested not seeming as concerned as the other two men.

"No," Clint was shaking his head. "She went to see Fury while Bruce had gone to his lab. It was just Harry and me in my quarters."

He looked up when he heard a noise. His heart sank when he saw Bruce walking towards him alone. The look on the man's face told him he had been unsuccessful. He glanced behind him again for signs of the parents of the child he lost. He might as well just accept it. He was a dead man walking. His eyes got wide when he saw the two dark haired men round the corner behind him. _'No life isn't supposed to be this short,'_ He was thinking nervously. His heart almost stopped when he heard Tony call out to him.

"Hey Clint, where's Harry?"

Clint Barton had never felt like a coward in his life. He had fought in many battles and never let fear stop him, but at this moment in time all he wanted to do was turn tail and run from the approaching men. How was he going to tell them he lost their child, a child they just got back after ten years of separation? He turned beseeching eyes on the three men that already knew Harry was lost.

Thor saw that his companions were all nervous about revealing the truth to Tony and Sirius. It was quite obvious that none of them were going to answer Tony's question. He gave them a sad shake of his head at the cowardly way they were acting. It wasn't like the men coming towards them would kill them. It never even crossed his mind that as a God he had less to worry about when it came to that.

"Friend Clint seems to have misplaced young Harry." He volunteered to Clint's horror.

"WHAT?" bellowed the wizard.

Tony was gaping at the words, but when he caught Sirius reaching for his wand out of the corner of his eye he jumped in front of him, while grabbing his husband's wand arm. He met the storm grey angry eyes with a pleading look of his own.

"Please Love let's find out what happened first. I know Clint and there has to be more to it than this. Please for me calm down, Siri." Tony pleaded desperately.

Sirius stared into the eyes that he loved so much. He took a few deep breaths to get his anger under control, before giving his husband a jerky nod. He raised his head to look behind his lover and give a death glare at the archer.

"Explain," was the curt order that came from his mouth.

Clint took a shaky breath of his own while sending out a silent thank you to Tony before answering. He explained all of what had happened since they came on board, and how after he came out of the restroom Harry was gone and he hadn't been able to find him.

"Where exactly was he when he went missing?" Sirius's voice was clipped with anger. "Take us there."

"My quarters," Clint informed him before leading the way back to the room.

Tony held onto his husband's wand arm and tried to give it a comforting squeeze. "It's going to be okay love. We'll find him. He probably just wandered off and got lost."

"Do you really think that, Tony?" Sirius was looking at him with a quirked brow. "Did Harry remind you of somebody that would make a promise not only to me but Clint as well and then break it right away?"

"Well no," Tony admitted with a stammer. "But then why would he be missing?" He looked at his husband strangely when it seemed to click in his mind what he was thinking. "You think somebody took him away."

"What?" Clint turned around abruptly. "Who would do that?" He hadn't even given that possibility a thought.

"Sirius they can't have gotten on here. They would have to have an idea about this ship and trust me not even muggles know about this ship unless they have a job to do on it." Tony was using a soothing voice, while trying to hide his own fear in the face of his husband's.

They came to a stop in front of Clint's quarters. "He was sitting on the bed when I went to the restroom. When I came out the door was standing wide open, and he was nowhere in sight."

"Where did you look?" Sirius was using his wand to check for any traces of magic around the area.

"I ran to the end of the hallway but didn't see anything either way, so I headed back the way we had come thinking he might have wanted to go and wait for you." Clint told him nervously.

"That makes sense." Steve interjected hoping to keep things calm.

"It does especially since you only have been looking such a short time." Sirius agreed without seeming to even know he was doing it. "There hasn't been any magic used around this door if somebody took him away they weren't magical." He looked at Tony. "I'm going to find our pup so keep up the best you can."

Tony gave a quick nod, as he watched his husband transform into his animagus form. He heard the gasps of his teammates, as they saw the giant bear-like black dog take the place of his husband. He didn't even acknowledge their reactions as he watched Padfoot sniff the ground, and it was only a few seconds later that he gave a growl before meeting his eyes.

Padfoot found the trail and was growling, because he could smell his pup's fear mixed in with a flowery perfume. He knew some woman had taken his child away from this area, and it wasn't Natasha as her perfume was more subtle, and he could smell the difference with her standing right there with them. He gave growling snarl and took off running the way Clint had only checked the one corridor. He heard the others running after him, as he turned the corner and followed his puppy's scent.

Harry Potter-Black was scared. He was sitting in a black leather chair that was one of many around a long oval table. There were three other people in the room with him. A tall, bald black man who was wearing an eye patch over one eye was giving off an aura of one who was used to being in charge. He was talking to a man around his Daddy's age with brown hair and was shorter than the black man. The shorter man seemed to be talking fast as if trying to convince the older man of something. Harry couldn't be for sure though, because he was talking so low it was almost a whisper.

The last person in the room with them was the reason he was here in the first place. She was a redheaded woman though her hair was more orange than red, not like Natasha's. Harry knew of the two he liked Natasha's better, and it wasn't even because the orange haired lady seemed to hate him just like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. She had that same nasty look on her face as they did when they looked at him.

Harry was afraid because he knew he was going to be in trouble. His Daddy had told him to stay with Clint before he put him on the helicopter. Hawkeye was going to be mad too, because he told him to stay in his room right before he went to the bathroom. Harry hadn't meant to disobey either of them. It was the mean lady's fault.

Harry was glaring at her, as he remembered how he came to be here in this room. Right after Clint had gone to the bathroom he heard a woman yelling outside the door that led to the hallway. The woman's voice had said something like, 'Tony how could you do this to me?'

Harry thought that meant his Papa was outside in the hallway. But when he opened the door only the lady was there pacing and yelling. She turned to glare at him when the door opened and the look had frightened him. He tried to step back into the room so he could close the door, but her hand had grabbed him, pulling him out of the room.

She had shaken him and demanded. "Where is Tony?"

Harry had been too frightened by that look to answer. This seemed to make the woman madder, and she started dragging him down the hallway. He should have yelled for Hawkeye, but he had been taught by his aunt and uncle that making any noise when somebody was that angry meant more pain.

She had dragged him to this room and thrown him in the chair he was sitting in. He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it hard against the back of the chair. He had watched her demand the black man make him talk, but so far she was the only one to have spoken to him.

"Look you brat I want to know where Tony is." Her anger had Harry trying to sink further back in the chair, but he didn't say anything. His silence made her more furious and all of a sudden she slapped him hard across the face.

Harry wanted to cry out from the pain, but he knew that would only make her hit him more. He bit his lip to keep the sound in. He wished his Daddy was here. He didn't like this woman, and he didn't trust the men in the room.

"Miss Potts, what are you doing?" The brown haired man cried out, as he hurried over to Harry's chair.

Harry flinched away from the man when he reached out towards him. The man lowered his arm before turning to the woman.

"Why did you hit him?" He didn't look happy as he stared at the woman.

"He wouldn't answer me, and you two weren't making him talk." She said this as if it was perfectly acceptable.

"Are you insane woman?" It was Fury who was speaking now. "How do you think Stark and his husband are going to react to you hitting their child for no reason other than he wouldn't speak to you? I want you to know from what I have gathered about Sirius Black, he is not one to let people hurt someone he cares about and get away with it."

"He doesn't frighten me." She snapped snidely. "And I can handle Tony."

It was as she was talking that a large bear-like dog bounded into the room. He was snarling angrily. The Avengers following close on the dog's heels were what kept the two agents from shooting the dog. They both had guns trained on it as it came to stop in front of the woman growling as if rabid.

Tony's voice had them lowering their guns slightly. "For God's sake don't shoot him."

"Stark, how did that dog get on my carrier?" Fury demanded without taking his eyes off the dog. But before the man could answer to his surprise the dog morphed into a tall black haired man, a furiously angry tall black haired man at that.

Pepper Potts had been terrified when the dog got in between her and the brat of a child. She was sure it was going to bite her head off from the snarling growls. When she noticed the guns pointed at the dog she had been happy, but to her shock Tony, her Tony told Fury and Phil not to shoot the mad animal. She had started to turn to yell at her lover when she caught the strangest sight, the gigantic dog turned into a snarling angry man. What kept her mouth shut was because she was beginning to realize that she would have had a less painful death with the dog than this murderous looking man. The words that he spoke had her trembling from the venom in them.

"So you're not afraid of me and you can handle Tony." The words weren't a question but a statement as if he had heard what she said. "You think that Tony or I are not something for you to be afraid of when you strike our child."

"What?" Tony who didn't have dog enhanced hearing had not heard the conversation that had been going on before he entered the room. "What the Hell does he mean that you struck Harry? Answer me Pepper." He roared as he hurried towards the woman.

Pepper Potts was now facing the glares of two very angry men. She had never expected to see that look on Tony Stark's face when he looked at her. She would never admit it out loud, but she was grateful for the brat of a child, because at that moment he made a sound that drew the two men's attention from her.

Harry had watched the angry dog come into the room with wide eyes. He didn't know why but even when it got close to him he wasn't afraid of it. Something about that huge angry dog made him feel safe, and he knew he was right with that feeling when it got between him and the crazy lady. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when the dog turned into his very angry Daddy.

He couldn't help watching with fascination as both his parents became angry at the woman for hitting him. Nobody had ever acted that way when he was hit before. He couldn't understand why they were acting like that. He knew he had disobeyed his Daddy, so he was in trouble with the man so shouldn't he be happy that Harry got hit? The thought of his Daddy being that angry with him made it impossible for him to keep the small whimper in.

Sirius spun around fast when he heard the small sound come from his son's mouth. It only took a few seconds for him to see that his and Tony's anger was scaring his Pup. He took a deep breath to try to calm down before reaching out with gentle hands to pick his child up and hold him close.

"Shh Puppy, it's okay Daddy's got you now. It's okay you don't have to be afraid Daddy and Papa aren't going to let anybody hurt you again." He was gently rocking his son in his arms as he spoke.

Tony started rubbing the small back of their precious child, as he also tried to calm the small boy down. "Harry, how did you get here?"

Sirius felt his son's body tense as he held his breath almost as if he was afraid to speak. He turned with his child still in his arms to face the redheaded bint that had struck his Pup.

"She brought him here even though he was afraid to come with her." He growled out.

"How do you know that?" Natasha had followed the running men and was now looking at the angry man with disbelief. Pepper was her only female friend and she couldn't imagine her doing such a thing.

"Because I could smell her rancid perfume and my Pup's fear the whole way here." He never took his eyes off the woman he wanted to hex into the next century for hurting his child.

"Pepper," Natasha turned towards her friend in shock. "You didn't really do that, did you?"

Sirius's head whipped around to stare at first Natasha and then Tony. "This is the woman on the phone? This piece of hippogriff dung is the woman you had an aff…" He looked down at the child in his arms and seemed to come to a different decision. "A relationship with? Her?" The way he sneered out the last word gave no one any doubt what he thought of Pepper Potts.

Tony looked sheepish. "Umm… yeah this is Pepper Potts, my assistant." He could tell that Sirius didn't think very highly of his taste.

Sirius held his son close as he demanded. "Why did you force my son to come here with you? What made you think you had the right to strike my child? Do you have a death wish woman?"

Pepper was putting her fear behind her, because the man's angry tone and words were making her angry. "I wanted to know where Tony was. I didn't appreciate your kid ignoring me when I questioned him."

"So you hit him?" Steve was aghast. He had always thought Pepper was a nice lady.

Sirius could feel his son's body trembling, and he knew he needed to get him out of this room where the tension was high. The man had been abused by his own parents, so he could tell that Harry couldn't take the fighting right now. He knew with the right amount of love and encouragement he would be able to help Harry be able to handle these kind of situations easier. He knew this because the Potters had helped him, but Harry would need some time to adjust before he would reach that point.

He really wanted to tear into Pepper Potts, but he decided that would have to wait. His Pup needed to come first. He glanced up at a clock on the wall and realized his son should be going to bed.

"Tony do you have a place we can go? Harry needs to be getting to bed as it is already half past nine."

Tony shook his head trying to adjust to his husband's quick mood change and topic. It had always surprised him that Sirius could be furiously angry one minute, but as soon as Harry needed him he was totally calm. It seemed that Azkaban hadn't changed his husband's priorities. Harry was still the most important thing in Sirius's world, and Tony was truly glad about that. Their pup was truly a special kid.

"Yeah Love, I have been assigned quarters too. We can go there and put Harry to bed."

Sirius was following him when they were both brought to a dead halt. They turned around to face the Director of SHIELD.

"Wait a minute," Fury called out. "I need to debrief you both."

Sirius handed Harry to Tony. "You take Harry to your quarters. I will catch up with you in a couple of minutes."

Tony was staring at his husband nervously." Sirius, please don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry Love. I'll be right behind you." Sirius gave him that sexy grin that always made Tony melt like a pile of goo. That grin could get Tony to do anything that Sirius wanted.

"Okay," Tony walked out of the room carrying Harry like he didn't have a care in the world.

Sirius shut the door before turning back to face the others in the room. "You all may want answers but you will wait for them. My son and husband come first and this day has been a lot for both of them. You will all have to take a number after them, because right now we need each other and that is what is going to happen. We are going to be there for each other and nothing or nobody is going to get in the way of that." A menacing look was now gracing the handsome, if too thin face, of Sirius Black. "Do I make myself clear?"

He turned and left the room before any of the other occupants had even tried to speak. He caught up with Tony and Harry in no time at all. He wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders while running his other hand through Harry's hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of the two most important people in the world. His heart filled with love as he looked at them. He had never thought that he would be with them gain.

He followed Tony inside the room. He turned and closed the door all the while realizing that his life was finally back on the right path.

**My story Taking Our Lives Back has been taken down by fanfiction. I have started posting it on You can put my user name VLCrawford in their search engine to find my profile and get to my story. I have already got the first five chapters up there and will continue to put them up in a faster time frame than I did on this site until I get caught back up. I believe if you tag the story it will let you know when an update is. *At least I think that is how it works.* **

**I haven't had much experience with the site and it is not as easy to post there as here but I want to continue my story and give those who like it a chance to continue reading it. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes you. I would have loved for it to have stayed on this site, but it wasn't my choice.**

**When I get the 24 chapter back up I will go back *hopefully fingers crossed* to my weekly updates.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Little Family Time

**Disclaimer: I again say I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, his world, Ironman, the Avengers or their world. I am just putting some of the characters in a pot and stirring to see what comes out.**

**Chapter 6 A Little Family Time**

_******Ministry of Magic Atrium ******_

Albus Dumbledore stood glaring at the fireplace waiting for the wands his companions and he had left behind in the Prime Minister's office. He was fuming at the things Sirius Black had said to him. He needed his wand and to get back to Hogwarts, so he could start planning on how to get Harry Potter back.

He had already set the plan in motion for Harry to go against Voldemort this year. He had made the suggestion to Quineus Quirrell to take a vacation in Albania. He had even asked the man to bring him back a special plant that grew in the forest where Voldemort's wraith form was hiding out.

His good friend Nicholas Flamel had fallen for his carefully dropped hints that his Philosopher's Stone was in danger. The man had told him that he would trust Albus to protect it for him. He had already planned for Hagrid to be the one to retrieve it at the same time he took Harry to Diagon Alley. He knew Hagrid would be needed, because he remembered quite clearly how Petunia Dursley and her husband hated anything to do with the magical world.

Yes, he definitely had to start doing some planning to get his pawn back. He had made sure the boy was raised in the right way and just when things were about to start happening Sirius Black came along and ruined it. That wasn't going to be allowed to happen.

The sound of the clatter of wood hitting the floor had him brought from his angry thoughts. He watched Kingsley bend down and pick up the wands that had come through the floo. The man was handing them all out, but a cold feeling of dread went through him when he saw the way Shacklebolt was staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Where's my wand?" Albus demanded of the Auror.

"He didn't send it through." Kingsley told him.

Dumbledore grabbed some floo powder and stepped in the fireplace. "Prime Minister's office."

The old man felt his body whirling around in the fireplace as he headed back to get his wand, when all of a sudden he felt like he had hit a brick wall. Pain wracked through his body as he felt bones breaking from the hard impact. His body began spinning again and a minute later he was spit out on to the atrium's floor. He lay there in horrible pain as he felt someone kneel beside him.

"I don't know what happened to him, but he is bleeding and has broken bones." Kingsley told the others standing around after he got the results from his diagnostic spell.

Minerva looked at the broken body of her colleague. "Black must have put the wards back up."

"We need to get him to St. Mungos." Amelia told her companions. "He has both of his arms broken, one leg, four ribs, his nose and jaw. I don't know what kind of ward could do this much damage."

"A Black ward." Moody growled. "He did warn us he would use them. I'm off to catch a rat." He walked away paying no more attention to the man being levitated on to a stretcher.

_******Helicarrier******_

Sirius looked around the room Tony had brought them too as he watched his husband set Harry down on the floor. He could only say he wasn't impressed. The thing was barely a little better than the cell he had occupied in Azkaban. Everything in the room was in a dull grey color. The bed wasn't much bigger than a cot with a two inch mattress at the most. The room held a metal cupboard that was only wide enough to hold about six hangers. The two metal chairs held the only slight color change in the room as the seats of them had a thin black cushion. No he wasn't impressed at all.

"How long are we supposed to stay here?" His tone of voice left no doubts about his thoughts on the room.

"Until the morning I'm sure. Fury will want to debrief us before we head to the penthouse, so I'm sure he will be flying this thing slower than normal." Tony tried to sound apologetic.

"I can't believe you use this room." He said turning around trying to find something that made him see it as a place his husband would stay. He loved the man to death, but he knew that Tony definitely liked his creature comforts and this room held none.

"No I normally just fly away as Ironman and go home. I can't do that though without leaving you and Harry behind this time." He noticed the stern look Sirius was giving him. "And I wouldn't do that for love nor money." He was quick to add.

Harry who was also taking in the room didn't see what was so wrong with the room. He would love to have had such a nice place to stay, but he didn't say anything because he was still worried about his punishment. His mouth dropped open in surprise though with what happened next.

"Please tell me you don't mind if I change a few things." Sirius turned his puppy dog eyes on Tony.

Tony gulped nervously. It took him a minute to respond because those eyes had once again turned his insides to mush. That was the thing about Sirius he could always get Tony to do anything with just one look. Well that is with just the right look, sometimes when the man was in a bad mood or arguing with him, he wouldn't even try the easy way to get Tony's cooperation. No that was when stern, I'm you dominant husband would come in, but as Tony loved that side of the man as well he never complained.

Just thinking about a dominate Sirius was enough to make Tony need to re-adjust his pants. He didn't of course because his son was in the room, but knowing he needed to and couldn't, had caused his cheeks to turn pink.

He gave his head a shake as if to clear it before answering. "No I don't care if you change the room."

Sirius smiled that damn sexy smile of his as he pulled out his wand. He turned a gentle smile towards his son. "What's your favorite color Pup?"

Harry looked startled. Nobody had ever asked him something so personal before. "I… I like the color blue."

"Blue it is then." He swished his wand and the walls turned a sky blue.

Both men watched the wonderment in Harry's eyes, even as Sirius continued to change things. The room tripled in size. The bed became a little bigger but was a four poster half bed now, not a cot. Another bed appeared against the opposite wall and it was identical but it was a full size bed. The chairs became two dark blue reclining rocking chairs, and a plush carpet was now on the floor. Through this whole transformation Harry had spun around on his heels, his eyes getting as big as saucers by the time Sirius put his wand away.

"Well what do you think Pup?" He asked the little boy gently.

"Wow. How did you do that?" His face morphed into a horrified expression as he grabbed his mouth. He had forgotten he wasn't supposed to ask questions.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Tony hurried to kneel at his son's side. He couldn't understand what had brought on such a look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask a question. Please I'm sorry." The desperate sounding little boy said.

Sirius also hurried to his child's side. "Pup, it's okay that you ask questions. That is how you learn." He pulled the boy into a comforting hug.

"Really? You're not mad?" Harry leaned into the hug seeking more of the comfort it provided.

"We're not mad Harry. I promise." His Daddy assured him. "I did it with magic Baby, and do you want to know something else?" He asked as he picked him up and sat in one of the chairs with him on his lap.

"Yes Daddy." He leaned back against the man's chest, as he watched his Papa sit in the other chair.

"I'm a wizard, but so are you. When you are trained up you will be able to do things just like I did." Sirius cuddled his pup close as he rocked the chair.

"But Uncle Vernon said magic isn't real." He tried to make him understand.

"Pup, Vernon Dursley knows very well that magic is real. He knew your Mum was a witch and your Da was a wizard. He also knew that you are a wizard. He lied to you Kiddo because the man is an idiot." Sirius continued to rock his son.

It had been so long since he had this feeling of contentment that he was experiencing. He had his little boy in his arms and his husband was sitting next to him. Maybe their lives were finally looking up.

"Will you tell me about them?" Harry's voice was very faint as he asked.

"Who Pup? Your Mum and Da?"

"Yes Sir." The little head nodded.

"Of course I will." He smiled down into the beautiful green eyes. "Your Da's name was James Charlus Potter. He was my best friend in the whole world. I loved him like a brother. We met when were eleven years old when we were on the Hogwarts Express on our way to our first year at the wizarding school. We hit it off from the very first meeting. You look like him with that messy black hair and your glasses."

Harry was grinning happily. "What was my Mum's name?"

"Lily Rose Evans until she married your Da. She was beautiful with long wavy red hair and emerald green eyes just like yours. She had just a few little freckles on her nose and porcelain white skin otherwise. She was very smart and a stickler for following the rules at least until she started dating your Da. See your Da and I liked to have fun and play pranks which your Mum thought was silly and wrong, but after they started dating she found out it could be fun and would even play pranks sometimes too."

"Siri I think he's asleep." Tony smiled fondly at the child he thought he would never see again.

Sirius looked down and realized his husband was right because at that time he heard a tiny little snore. He pulled his wand and transfigured his pup's clothes into a pair of blue pajamas.

"Are you going to put him to bed?" Tony got up and turned the blankets back on the half bed.

"In a minute," Sirius shared a look with his husband. "It just feels so good to hold him again after so long."

This had Tony giving him an understanding smile. He knew he had felt the same way when he had been holding Harry earlier. He knew their Pup was close to his eleventh birthday and really too old to be carrying around, but he didn't care and knew Sirius didn't either. They had missed so much time with their son, and they were going to give him all the love and affection he deserved.

Sirius was just tucking Harry into his bed when a knock came at the door. Tony hurried to answer it quickly before the sound woke Harry up. To his surprise he saw all of his teammates when he opened the door.

"Umm… guys, is there something you need?" His confusion was plain to see.

"I thought I should bring Harry's things to you." Clint was holding out the dirty pillowcase.

Tony took the disgusting thing between two fingers not really wanting to touch it. "And it took all of you to bring this?" 

"Well no but we wanted to make sure Harry was okay." Natasha told him apologetically. "I feel bad that I didn't stay with Clint and Harry when we first got onboard, if I had Pepper couldn't have pulled him away."

"That is not your fault. I don't blame you, and I'm sure Tony doesn't either." Sirius walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around the man's waist from behind him. "Would you guys like to come in for a bit?"

"Sirius, we don't want to wake Harry." Tony tried to reason. He didn't want to point out he wanted time alone with his lover. It had been too long as it was.

"Tony I know it has been awhile Lover, but you do remember silencing spells, right?" He turned and pointed his wand at his son's bed before muttering 'Silencio'.

He turned back to their company and waved them inside. He couldn't help laughing at the gaping mouths as they took in the sight of the room.

"Why doesn't my room look like this?" Clint would later deny the pout on his face.

"This room is humungous compared to mine, and it actually looks like a real room." Natasha said enviously.

"Is it because you are a billionaire?" Steve grumbled.

Tony laughed at his teammates words. "No," He finally stuttered out. "Sirius did some modifications. Clint's room had actually looked nicer than mine before then, because he at least spent time in his room and added a few personal touches."

"How did he make modifications like this? And can he do it for mine?" Natasha demanded while all the guys nodded in agreement while looking eagerly at the man in question.

"Like this," He said as he conjured up three more matching chairs so their guest would have a place to sit. He then led Tony to the double bed and pulled him down to sit beside him.

Natasha turned pleading eyes towards the man she just met today. "When can you do mine? I like red and black for my colors."

"I think this blue is great." Steve piped up. The hopeful look on his face was not fooling anybody.

"I want a multiple colored green room. I want it to feel like I am taking in an outside scene." Thor finally spoke for the first time since Tony opened the door.

"Well if you are taking requests." Bruce seemed eager to add his. "I would like my room blue and white."

Sirius let his gaze land on Clint. "Well what color do you want?"

Clint beamed happily but he wasn't the only one. They were all looking happy at the thought of better looking rooms.

"Grey and red sounds good to me." Clint at last told him.

"Are you going to do it now?' Natasha jumped up excitedly.

"No he is not," Tony looked determined. "You guys have gone this long with those rooms like that. You can wait until tomorrow. I want to get reacquainted with my husband."

"Oh I guess we should leave you guys alone then, so you can do just that." Bruce stood up feeling bad that they had intruded on the newly reunited couple.

"How did he take the news about the arc reactor?" Steve asked as he also got to his feet.

Sirius was looking at Steve so he didn't see the way Tony's face had paled, but the man's friends did. _"Uh-oh,' _was the thought going through all of their heads.

"What's an arc reactor?" Sirius only looked mildly curious.

"Um… maybe we should let Tony answer that." Clint was hurrying to the door post haste.

Sirius watched all of them trying to leave the room fast and a dreaded feeling went through his stomach. He glanced towards his husband to see him biting his lip nervously.

"Okay everybody stop right there. Get in here and sit back down and somebody start talking." The words were said with an authoritative ring.

As one the five members of Tony's team stopped in their spots. They took tentative steps back to their chairs and sat down. All of them looked to Tony to answer the question.

Tony in the meantime was looking down and ignoring everybody's eyes. He knew he had to tell Sirius about the arc reactor. It wasn't like the man wouldn't notice it as soon as they got truly close. He knew Sirius had felt it when they had kissed after he got out of the suit, but Sirius hadn't seemed curious about it. Tony figured he thought it was some sort of medallion necklace or something as to why he hadn't asked at the time. But he knew that wasn't going to be the case when he removed his shirt.

Sirius couldn't help noticing the way they were all looking at his husband. "Tony talk to me Lover. What is this thing they are talking about, and why do you look so nervous about telling me about it?"

Tony pulled away from the arm around his shoulder and stood up. He kept his back to Sirius as he pulled the jersey he was wearing over his head.

"A few years back I was kidnapped and held hostage by some foreign terrorist." Tony knew he couldn't look at Sirius while he told his tale. "When they captured me they had set off one of the bombs my company made."

All the other Avengers had their eyes trained on Sirius Black as they watched him hear Tony's story. They couldn't help noticing that his light grey eyes were now looking like storm clouds. The man had not taken his eyes off of his husband for a minute though. They could see the man was clenching his fist until the knuckles were white.

Tony's words were being pounded into Sirius's brain like nails being hit by a hammer. "I was hit with a lot of shrapnel. I woke up to intense pain and being operated on in a cave. The pain was so horrible I passed out finally and when I woke up I was alone in the cave with one man. I had wires running from my chest to a car battery. The man Yinson had saved my life by doing that even though at the time I was horrified."

"Tony, turn around." Sirius barely got out.

"Not yet love, please let me finish the story first." Tony pleaded.

"Alright Baby continue," Sirius said in a soft voice.

"The other Avengers were shocked to hear the man speak like that when they could see the furious look on his face. How could he be that angry but speak so loving to Tony at the same time?

"The terrorist wanted me to make them a bomb called the Jericho. It was the worst bomb my company and I ever made. It was supposed to be the ultimate weapon. I finally agreed to it or at least that was what the terrorist thought I was doing." Tony's shoulders straightened proudly. "Instead I made a small copy of arc reactor which was a power source that I had been trying to work out the kinks of for years. I was able with Yinson's help to put it in my chest so I wouldn't be tied to that car battery."

"Why did you need it in your chest Tony?" Sirius hands were bleeding from his nails digging into his palm by this time.

"I have pieces of shrapnel in my chest trying to get through my bloodstream to my heart. The arc reactor keeps them still like a giant magnet." He admitted in a quiet voice.

A snarling sound was heard from Sirius for a moment. When he got his emotions back under control he asked. "How did you get away?"

"Well as soon as I was done with the reactor I started working on what the terrorist thought was the bomb but was instead the prototype for the first Ironman suit. I escaped in it but Yinson ended up dying at the time. The arc reactor is what powers my suit." Tony added the last as an afterthought.

"Did they catch the men that did this to you?" Sirius demanded standing up finally.

Everyone noticed the way Tony's shoulders slumped this time. He didn't speak just stood there with his head bowed.

"What aren't you telling me Tony? What don't you want to tell me? What could be worse than what you already said?" Sirius's questions were being spoken in a stern voice.

"You were right Siri. I shouldn't have trusted him." Tony's voice was so faint everyone had to strain to hear it.

Sirius's body jerked back as if punched. No, he couldn't have had something to do with this. He hadn't trusted the man but to hurt Tony in that way.

"Where is he? I'll kill him with my bare hands." Sirius was growling like a rabid dog now.

"Where is who?" Thor was looking at his teammates with confused eyes.

They were all shaking their heads as if they didn't know either. But none of them took their eyes off of the two men.

"You can't Sirius. He is dead already. I killed him myself in self defense." Tony admitted. "I should have listened to you."

Sirius walked up and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. He pulled that dark head back against his shoulder. "I didn't think he would do something like that Baby. I just knew he gave me a bad feeling. Let me see Tony." He spoke directly into his soulmate's ear.

"What if you don't want me anymore because of it?" The fear was evident in the question.

"Anthony Edward Stark-Black nothing could make me not want you. You are the other half of me. You said this thing is what is keeping you alive well then that is the most important piece of technology in the world." He assured him, as he gently turned his husband to face him completely.

His eyes took in the round piece of glowing metal in his husband's chest. He lowered his head and kissed the thing paying homage to the thing for saving his Tony's life. He then raised his eyes to look into the startling blue eyes of his husband before pulling him close and kissing the full lips of the man he loved with all of his heart. He deepened the kiss ignoring everyone else in the room. He pushed his tongue gently against those lips he loved devouring and gave a sigh of pleasure when Tony's mouth allowed him entrance.

The Avengers made a hasty retreat when they saw the way Sirius Black was clutching the buttocks of their friend. It was quite obvious that neither man remembered they were in the room. They did hope that they would remember the little boy sleeping in the same room, or he was going to get a quick education on sex between two men.

The men continued to kiss for a good five minutes only pulling back for desperately needed air a couple of times. When Sirius pulled back again he was staring lovingly at Tony's face.

"Merlin, I missed that. Your kisses are sweeter the finest chocolate and more intoxicating than the best aged oak matured mead."

The words had Tony Stark, philanthropist playboy blushing like a school girl. But he couldn't help reveling in his husband's loving words and arms.

"Oh Siri I really didn't think I would ever feel your arms around me again." He said as he snuggled closer to the warm body holding him.

"Bedtime I think." Sirius's words were almost an order as he kicked his trainers off all the while running his hands up and down Tony's bare back.

Tony nodded eagerly as he kicked his own shoes off leaving him wearing his jeans and socks. He reluctantly pulled away to climb on the full sized bed as he watched Sirius pull out his wand. His husband aimed the wand at the door muttering 'Collaportus and Silencio'. He then turned it towards a few feet in front of Harry's bed, and a privacy screen appeared. When that was done he also conjured another one right behind him blocking their bed from the rest of the room.

"Why do you need two of them?" Tony's curiosity was piqued.

"Well I would like think I would hear Harry if he woke up and for sure before he got around the first screen, but I'm not taking any chances with the Pup. I think he is way too young to see what I have planned for you." He had a predatory gleam in his eyes as he crawled his body up the bed to cover his mate's scrumptious looking body.

Tony licked his lips in anticipation as he felt every inch of Sirius's clothing covered body on top of him. And when that mouth descended towards his, he opened his willingly. The next second he was dueling tongues with the greatest kisser in the world. He couldn't suppress the wanton moan that escaped into Sirius's mouth, as he felt his erection throbbing against the other man's. This was Heaven, a Heaven he had been denied for so long. He gave a buck of his hips trying to get more friction between their engorged dicks.

Sirius broke his connection with Tony's mouth and kissed his way across the stubble covered jaw and to his husband's ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and gave it a sharp bite. The moan that followed this action was from both pain and pleasure. He smiled as he gently sucked on the offended ear to sooth it. He knew that Tony loved a little pain with his pleasure.

He trailed kisses down that magnificent chest. He brought his thumb and forefinger up to pinch one brown nub, as he took the other one into his mouth and began sucking on it. The attention he was giving Tony's nipples had the man writhing beneath him in excitement.

His tongue trailed down until it was flicking in and out of the superhero's bellybutton. He made good use of his hands at the same time by unfastening Tony's jeans while making sure to rub the back of his hand over his husband's crotch a few times.

Tony gave out a whimper of distress when Sirius sat back on his knees no longer touching him. "Siri, please don't stop." Lust-filled eyes begged.

Sirius smiled wickedly at his panting soulmate. He truly loved to see Tony looking so wanton and desperate for his touches.

"I'm just going to get these pants off you Lover." he assured him as his hands tugged the jeans off.

He also took the socks off leaving Tony wearing nothing but red silk boxers. He bent forward and took the silk covered member into his mouth.

"Oh dear God Siri stop teasing me." begged his very horny lover.

"Oh Tony my teasing you has just started. We have a lot of time to make up for." Sirius growled playfully before using his teeth to pull the silk boxers down his husband's body.

Harry woke up but kept his eyes closed. He was so comfortable he didn't want his dream to end. He felt like he was lying on a cloud and covered with the softest blanket ever. He could never remember laying on something so soft.

He finally opened his eyes when he realized what woke him up. He had to pee badly. Hopefully he could get out of his cupboard today, or he was going to have to go in the corner again and if that happened and Uncle Vernon found out. Harry gave a shudder as he tried not to think about what the man would do to him.

He was surprised when he opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in complete darkness. He reached above his head trying to find the little shelf where he always put his glasses but they weren't there, as a matter of fact the shelf wasn't there either. He flipped over on his stomach and rose up on his knees carefully so he wouldn't hit his head. But to his surprise he realized that he didn't have to be careful, because even through his blurry vision he could tell he wasn't in his cupboard.

His mind was trying to comprehend what he was seeing from the dim light coming from a partially opened door. He was in a bed bigger than the one Dudley had. His eyes took in a curtain like thing beside the bed he was on. He couldn't find his glasses though even when he got off the bed and felt around the floor.

It took a little bit of time before he remembered everything that had happened the day before. A man that said he was his Daddy and that Ironman was his Papa had come to rescue him from the Dursleys. The curtain screen he was now touching hadn't been in the room the night before when he went to sleep, but his Daddy had used magic to change the room so maybe he made this too.

He walked slowly towards the door that he hoped was the bathroom while he waited impatiently for whoever was in there would hurry up and come out before he had an accident. It was only as he got closer to the door that he heard a soft snoring from the other side of the room. When he turned that way he saw another screen in front of where his Daddy had made the other bed.

It seemed like one of his parents was still sleeping. He didn't know how long he stood there waiting for somebody to come out of that room, before he realized that he hadn't heard any sounds from behind the door. He gave a very tentative knock not wanting to wake the sleeper, but he got no answer. Acting braver than he felt he nudged the door open a little bit and peeked into the room. To his surprise the room was empty.

He hurried into the room to relieve himself while wondering why the light had been left on. Did his Daddy and Papa think he would be afraid of the dark? That was silly if so because he spent most of his time in his dark cupboard. Uncle Vernon said freaks didn't need a light bulb.

He was washing his hands in the sink when he saw his glasses lying on the counter. Well he thought they were his glasses, but they didn't have the spellotape on them from Dudley breaking them. The glasses looked like they had never been broken, but they looked too small to fit either one of his fathers, and he hadn't seen either of them wearing glasses besides sunglasses anyway. He smiled when he put them on and could see again.

He carefully backed out of the bathroom trying to leave the door the same way it had been before he touched it. It was this reason that he didn't see the body he backed into. He couldn't help the little squeak of fear that escaped him as he bounced off the body. He jerked around so fast that he fell on the floor.

Sirius woke up as he heard his Pup in the bathroom. He knew it was Harry since Tony was lying with his head on his chest at the moment. When he heard the water running in the bathroom sink in knew his Pup must be about done in there. Heading towards the room he gave a big yawn that had his eyes closing automatically. The next thing he knew was a little body literally ran into him while stepping on his toes. Opening his eyes he saw his Pup on the floor looking up at him with scared eyes.

"Harry, are you okay Pup?" He knelt down to help him up.

"I...I'm so...sorry I did...didn't mean to run into you." The trembling child stuttered out.

"Shh Pup calm down. It's okay. I walked into you too. I was yawning so bad I had my eyes closed." "He tried to reassure his frightened son as he pulled him into his arms and stood up with him. "You didn't do anything wrong Kiddo."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No," Sirius kissed his messy black head, "Not at all." 

Harry gave a beaming smile at the words. He could hardly believe that this was all happening to him. Life wasn't supposed to be so good for freaks. Everybody knew that.

"Here you sit here for a minute. I will wake your Papa and then I need the loo." Sirius sat him in one of the rocking recliners. He walked back towards the bed his husband was still sleeping on. "Tony it's time to get up Love."

"It's too early." was the grumbled reply as the man turned over and pulled a pillow over his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he waved his wand and both screens folded up and moved to the end of the beds making the room seem bigger.

He glanced at his Pup to see him watching what he was doing. "Your Papa is one of those that think that morning is a dirty word. There are only few ways to get him motivated in the morning Pup. This is one of my favorites."

Harry's eyes got big when he saw his Daddy pull back the covers and smack his Papa on his boxer clad bum. Did his Daddy really just spank his Papa?

Tony jumped up rubbing the offended area. "Ouch Siri. I forgot you used to do that."

Sirius chuckled. "Well it is the quickest way to get you up Lover without drenching the bed. Keep the Pup entertained while I get ready for the day."

He picked up his dirty clothes from yesterday and headed towards the loo. "I'll take a quick shower Kiddo and then you can have one. Oh and Harry try to keep your Papa awake. He is going to try to sneak back to sleep as soon as I leave the room."

"I'm not that bad Sirius." Tony grumbled with a pout.

"Tony please try and remember that I don't like lying." Sirius gave him a look that was too filled with fondness to be considered stern like it was meant to be.

Tony sat up on his stinging backside while turning to Harry. He saw the child was looking at him warily.

"What's the matter Little Guy?" He patted the bed beside him. "Why don't you come over here and join me. We can get comfortable while we wait for your Daddy to get done."

It was obvious to see that Harry was nervous even as he made his way to the bed. He gave a startled squeak when Tony picked him up and sat him beside him leaning back against the pillows.

"Now what has you so worried?"

"You can go back to sleep. You don't have to stay awake for me." Harry didn't want his Papa mad at him.

"Don't worry Harry I don't blame you that I'm awake. I know it is that to cheery in the morning Daddy of yours fault." Tony pulled him into a hug. "Good Morning Buddy. Did you sleep well?"

"The best sleep ever." Harry nodded happily while snuggling against his Papa. He raised questioning eyes to the man as he tried to gauge if it was alright to ask a question.

Tony could see the burning desire to ask him something in his son's eyes. It took a moment to recall the night before when Harry said he wasn't allowed to ask questions.

"Harry I promise you it is alright to ask me anything you want to, and I will answer unless I think it is something you are too young to know at the moment. I will tell you if that is the case though." He tried to reassure the child while still holding him close. "Okay?"

"Okay." Harry glanced at the round thing on his Papa's chest that was glowing with a blue light. "Papa, what is that? Why is it in your skin?"

"This is called an Arc Reactor. I got hurt awhile back and this thing is helping to keep me healthy." Tony had tapped the reactor when he spoke. He didn't actually want to tell his child that he would die without it.

"Does it hurt you?" Harry couldn't help his curiosity for the strange thing, but he was glad it was helping his Papa to be healthy.

"No not now." Tony told him as he pulled the child down so they were both now lying flat on the pillows. "It is what makes it so I can use my Ironman suit actually."

"Will you tell me a story about one of your adventures as Ironman?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You bet." Tony was telling him about a fight with Dr. Doom when Sirius finally came out of the bathroom.

"I see you convinced the Pup to join you in bed instead of getting up." Sirius couldn't say he was surprised.

"Hey we were just getting comfortable as we got reacquainted." Tony defended.

He was eyeing his husband appreciatively though. He had transformed his clothes to a pair of skintight black jeans and black tee shirt. Sirius's body may still be too thin but the man was definitely worth ogling. He was glad he had pulled the blankets back over Harry and himself, because he did not want his kid to see the reaction he was now sporting thanks to his handsome husband.

"Well I'm glad that you are getting reacquainted, but I don't know about you guys but I'm getting hungry." Sirius wasn't the least bit surprised that Tony was still lying in bed.

He picked up the pillowcase that held Harry's clothes. The frown on his face when he dumped them on his son's bed was enough to show he hated to think his child was forced to wear this stuff. Everything was too big, stained and ripped besides being downright ugly for any child to wear.

There was a pair of hideous green trousers and the other pair was a tan color, but with the stains on them they looked like they had grey spots all over them. The two shirts were just as ugly one was a mustard yellow and the other while blue and white looked like somebody had used it for a cleaning rag. The socks and boxers were both so holey that his Pup would have been better off without wearing any.

He gave a sigh and pulled his wand before transforming the trousers into a pair each of black and blue jeans. The shirts were turned into a black tee shirt with a Chinese Fireball dragon on it and the other was a red tee shirt with a picture of his animagus form growling facing the front of the shirt. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment before waving the wand again and now the red one said _'__**Back Away From My Pup'**_. Another wave of his wand and where the underpants and socks were now had brand new looking items in red and black colors each.

Harry who had gotten off the other bed so he could watch the magic stood there with astonished eyes. The clothes were smaller than they had been and now they looked brand new.

Sirius grinned down at the child by his side. "Pick out what you want to wear today and you can take a quick shower. Umm… you do know how to take a shower right? The bathroom doesn't have a tub, but if you need one I can make one for you."

Harry couldn't hold in the giggle at the man's facial expression. "I can take a shower Daddy." He grabbed the black jeans, dog shirt, red briefs and socks then made a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

"Are you going to change my clothes too?" Tony asked as he finally climbed out of bed.

"Why don't you have extra clothes here?" Sirius wasn't really paying attention to the words as he was staring at his husband's perfect form.

"I told you I don't stay here. You saw where I keep the suit and that is the only outfit I have ever needed except what I'm wearing at the time." He walked into the open arms of his lover with a sigh of contentment.

They started kissing and didn't stop until they heard the shower turn off in the other room. Sirius looked down at Tony's very obvious erection with a smirk. He may have one too but since he was dressed it wasn't quite as noticeable.

"It seems like you have a problem there Lover." He teased.

"Damn do something about it. I don't think we want Harry to know about this at his age." Tony groaned leaning his head on Sirius's chest.

"I don't have time to take care of that for you, Baby." He smirked at the man's grumbling.

"Siri." He whined.

"Oh fine." Sirius pretended to huff before placing a notice-me-not charm on the front of Tony's boxers.

The Black family left Tony's quarters to find some breakfast a half an hour later. Tony was also wearing black jeans and tee shirt but his had a large green dollar sign on it. Harry was walking in between the two men and each had a hold of one of his hands. The men knew that Harry at almost eleven didn't really need his hand held, but they couldn't help wanting the contact with the child. Too much time had passed that they missed out on.

They were talking about what they wanted to eat for breakfast when a shout from behind them caught their attention. All three of them stopped and turned around to see Natasha and Clint hurrying to catch up. It seemed it had been Natasha who had called out.

"Hey where are you guys going?" She demanded.

"Breakfast," Tony couldn't figure out why she asked like that.

"Before you change our rooms?" She looked like the thought couldn't possibly be true.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "You do realize that we are a little hungry, right?" When she opened her mouth to say something he spoke up first. "I do better work on full stomach I might add."

"Oh fine let's eat." She muttered heading the way they had been. "But eat fast."

"Tasha, Love we've had those rooms for awhile I think that we can wait another hour or two." Clint laughed wrapping an arm around his lover's waist.

"Oh by the way good morning to you too Natasha, and yes we slept well thank you for asking." Tony's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Oh hush Stark." The spy retorted while blushing. "Good morning Harry and Sirius."

"Good morning Miss." Harry answered shyly.

"You can call me Natasha, Harry." She smiled gently at the too small boy.

"Thank you."

When they entered a canteen like room it was to see the other Avengers already assembled around a large round table. A quick trip through the line to choose the breakfast they wanted and they joined them.

"Good morning guys. How did you sleep?" Bruce asked but his eyes were on the little boy. It seemed like he was speaking more to the child than the rest of them.

Harry must have thought the same thing because he spoke up. "Good morning. I slept great. Papa didn't want to wake up though." He bit his lip nervously before adding. "Daddy had to smack his bum."

Tony Stark's teammates' mouths gawped open in shock. Some of them showing their half chewed food. Tony was blushing bright red, and Sirius wasn't helping because he was laughing with a great booming laugh.

When Tony could finally get a word out it just made the others join in the laughter. "Harry, you didn't have to tell them that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I just never knew grown-ups got smacked too." Harry looked contrite as he explained.

Tony reached over and ran a soothing hand through the messy locks of hair. "I'm not mad Little Guy. I'm just a little embarrassed. But your Daddy was right it is the fastest way to get me out of bed without dumping water on my head."

They all enjoyed a very friendly breakfast after that. Sirius realized that he liked Tony's friends. He knew part of it was the way they made sure to include Harry in the conversation. It made his heart fill with happiness to see his Pup enjoying himself.

**Well another chapter done. I wasn't for sure how far I should take the sex scene. I really don't want to offend anybody so I decided to start out slow on that part of the story.**

**I promise I am working on all of my other stories next chapters as well.**


End file.
